


丛林山巅（猫科兽人ABO）

by hederahelix10



Category: Vampire Knight (Anime & Manga)
Genre: ABO, F/M, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-07-18 14:39:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 50,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16120580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hederahelix10/pseuds/hederahelix10
Summary: VK人物都是猫科兽人的ABO架空故事





	1. Chapter 1

Ch1. 军营里的猫科银发omega  
1.  
“Beta么…真是麻烦…怎么就那么不像树里。”

玖兰李土用因情绪失控而半兽化具现的尾巴有一下没一下抽龘打着桌缘，异色的眼睛狰狞地望着对面与自己颇为相似却明显年幼得多的侄子。

“要求不高，但必须是体型差不多的大型猫科omega，不然就遵从家族安排，和优姬结婚。明白么？  
血统很重要，玖兰家绝对不允许和小型猫杂交出什么落人口实的弱者来。”

玖兰李土遵从祖上族规的一贯方针，玩的话随便猫狗都行。成番生子就必须是力量相当的大猫科。

曾经的爱，曾经的情敌，曾经的亲情都毁在贪婪人类的子弹上。  
不知是喜是悲。

他成年不久的alpha侄子继承了像极了自家兄妹的眉眼，看得人颇为烦躁。  
自然也拿不出多好的脾气。

2.  
体型差不多么…

从叔父办公室走出的玖兰枢抬手拂着墙壁木质雕花水线走，不经意因指尖具现的利爪划出一道翻着木屑的白痕。

除了美洲狮也只有豹类…  
唯一现存的混血美洲狮家族是一条，同辈只有一条拓麻孤零零一只男性alpha。  
大猫omega在父辈母辈就已濒临绝迹，豹科兽人更是从来没在族外见过…

要求不高？  
别开玩笑了。  
装作对自由恋爱开明的假民主，还不如直接下命令来得痛快。  
反正，比起继承家族，叔父最看重的也就是自己一个alpha种公的繁衍能力。

在家族交际圈外撞上血统相对纯粹，能在人型、半兽和兽态自由转变的兽人已是罕事，而见过的猫科兽人也都基本只是普通家猫而已。

藪貓的蓝堂家，渔猫的架院家，豹猫的远矢家，狞猫的早园家，当然也算稀罕物种。却都是中小型野猫罢了，且都在家族树的历代混入了大量家猫和人类的血统。  
混血直接导致的结果是家族后代不时会出现家猫，甚至无法顺利完成转化的‘杂猫’，更具讽刺意味的形象叫法是‘四不像’。

接近纯血美洲狮的一条家和美洲豹血统纯粹的玖兰家为长久立于不败之地，对血统的维护也因此变得苛刻。  
可笑的是，即便是这样大肆以族规干涉自由恋爱的家族也不得不开始降低标准，在形近的大猫中择偶，或是开始冒着遗传病和病变畸形胎儿的风险近亲交龘配。  
自己的父母就是典型。

一只豹科alpha和相近的豹科omega结合是什么概率？

虽然是听说，连叔叔的私生子，作为云豹的支葵千里出生时，都被父母列在了日后与自己成番的候选名单上，只因那家历代omega出现概率相对高一些。  
云豹只算中型猫，比美洲豹在重量级上小了近3倍，为豹亚科最小者。但这种急切更说明了玖兰家对于豹科后代和血统有多拘泥重视。

当然…那孩子最后也分化成了Beta。

这导致候选名单的第一位，还是自己从小带到大的妹妹…

眼下作为当家的叔父话外之音就是：满世界找一只豹科omega谈恋爱结番，否则就近亲结婚娶beta的优姬。  
这是即使对于妹控来说，也难以遵从的提议。

3.  
beta是兽人社会的绝大多数，虽然自己身边的熟人alpha大把抓，让这个数据显得不那么有说服力。

omega近年的大量减少具研究显示是父辈祖辈的大量抑制剂滥用造成的。减少的信息素分泌使得omega难以自然分化成功。  
近年已开始有家族铤而走险将beta子孙推上人工进行omega改造的泥沼，成功率当然是…非常低的，失败不只会导致不孕不育，还有可能因此送命。

这是无论如何他都不会允许发生在自己妹妹身上的。最理想的解决办法是去找合适的大猫omega结番，将家族的血统延续重任揽到自己和未来伴侣身上。

虽说在在社交地位上的确存有传统的alpha，beta，omega排位，这主要是根据社会分工而定。  
omega由于稀少，且生育力强，自然而然就被戴有色眼镜的人当作繁龘殖工具对待。这和男权人类社会看待女人是一样的。  
头脑是否精明，手腕是否足够强劲与男性匹敌，工资收入，教育水平…或许重要，但首要职责终归是繁衍后代。拒绝生儿育女就会被指指点点当作异类。

所以在犬类兽人群体里，omega的地位是像真的母龘狗那样低下。听说甚至有专门的保护机构供FQ期的omega避难。

猫科情况稍微有些不同…这主要是体型差异造成的。  
有异于犬科的狼和狗，猫科从最大的虎到最小的家猫…战斗力完全不在一个比较阶层，信息素荷尔蒙的量以及传递能力也有极大落差。  
家猫omega基本没有自保能力，是食物链底层，任人欺凌，不只猫，有时也有犬科。

但中大型猫则不同，虽然omega散发出的芳香信息素仍旧可以刺激任何一只alpha跃跃欲试，犬科几乎近而远之，猫族内部则是用武力值说话。

比方说自己的妹妹玖兰优姬，虽说是beta，但假设她生为omega。身为美洲豹，除了已确认灭绝的狮虎有胜算，体型相近的大型豹有戏，绝对不是一般逮个猫科alpha就能强攻得下。

比方说好友蓝堂英，大猫omega兽化自卫的话，一爪子就能将其拍死。再纤细的中大型猫也有能力将小型猫生吞活剥。  
要靠藪貓那比家猫大不了多少的小不点散发信息素强制中大型猫omega发龘情，再来个硬上弓…这不是天方夜谭么。

猫科兽人由于气质和样貌出众以及潜在的神秘感在人类社会很吃香。在不暴露身份的情况下，可以轻易在商务、文娱、演艺、时尚等各个领域如鱼得水，因而有身份有地位的名门望族很多。  
玖兰家是猫科兽人社会的佼佼者，这是由弱肉强食的丛林法则决定的，就像大型猫也向来碾压犬科。

美洲豹又称美洲虎，虽是豹属，外表形态也的确和豹极为相似，但体型远大于豹科均值。身型较粗壯有力，圆斑中有黑点，生态地位也更像虎，是西半球最大型和最強健的貓科動物。

也许是因为有些大型猫科兽人会有野外捕猎的返祖习性，人类的误猎一直是最大生命威胁。不知不觉间，狮虎类兽人就从社会中绝迹了。

按照生物链排序，目前的玖兰家算得上兽人社会之首。

4.  
玖兰枢不抱希望地在社交网站检索，关键词很简单地只有‘豹’和‘omega’…

孟加拉豹猫…家猫和亚洲丛林豹猫的杂交品种…这个，实际就是豹纹家猫吧。

美洲豹猫么…猫科，虎猫属，差一个字区别真是…似乎太小了点…  
即使看着像豹，是野猫，也有斑点…或许最接近也只能这样了。

检索完全忽视第一性征的男女也只能有这么点结果么…

完全不行。

VK国有义务兵役，志愿役18岁可以入伍。正常成年男子需要在19-22岁间完成训练，因兵种不同延续2-3年。

想来自己年底也快20岁了…  
去服兵役吧，能逃一阵子逃一阵子。  
假如真的参军，常年不归家，叔父也没法逮着自己和优姬催促婚事。

至少，在自己役满回家前，优姬是安全的。

5.  
与幼驯染结伴同时申请服役并不在计划内，却也不免欣慰。  
被逼婚的看来不止自己一个…

虽然在人类社会中隐藏身份，军营则是少有的对兽人身份无需掩饰的地方。  
与人类相比，兽人或力量更强或敏捷度更高，且生性更为暴戾嗜血，在战斗上多有突出优势，军方自然会对此加以利用。  
也正因如此，绝大多数的兽人在服役中被编制进最凶暴的Marine海军陆战队，为期26个月。

一丝清冷的甘甜气息在整装列队的新兵中尤为突兀。  
omega竟然敢到alpha扎堆的军队？  
没常识还是有特殊嗜好？

斜着视线锁定在色素极淡的青年身上。看起来不过将将成年，还很青涩。男性面容相较一般闹着玩的女性家猫omega要硬朗许多，线条很优雅，柔软的银发松松勾勒着侧颜轮廊。  
政府在看到申报表上的性别后还放行这样漂亮的omega是什么居心，对同期服役者的特殊福利么？

兽人的嗅觉基本上在不半兽化状态只能区分猫科犬科。基于发色与兽态毛发相近，多是猜测品种的主要依据。  
银白色的omega…不会是布偶猫、波斯猫之类的吧，那就真成了军营里的慰问妇了。

在这个缺女人缺omega的地方，alpha男性急起来beta和弱点的alpha都会拿来泄龘欲。  
入伍对健康的硬性要求之一是神智清醒。

既不是智力问题，这孩子估计是想不开才来这找罪受的。

6.  
放着不管比较好…

原本是这么想的，但这个面容清俊的omega恰巧被分配到一个宿舍，隶属同一分队，现在正坐在对座用餐。  
长长的睫毛忽闪忽闪地低垂着，白皙的手指拈着刀叉切着盘子里的牛排。即使因军队难吃伙食微蹙的锋眉也很好看。

和男女家猫omega提不起兴致的玖兰大少爷似乎一时间理解了为何alpha们会不断踩低omega的社会地位以满足自身个人欲龘求。

“小猫咪，有空和前辈一起玩啊。”  
这男人是早两届入伍的志愿役士兵，如今已是士官身份。

银发omega低着头一声不吭地切着肉小口嚼着，没有回答的意思。

“前辈是很助人为乐的，你总有需要的时候。新兵和长官对着干可不是好兆头。”  
高大的犬科alpha露骨地暗示着FQ期，伸手去抬omega的下巴。

此啦…啪嚓  
餐叉在男人的指缝间穿过牛排在盘子上划出刺耳的噪音，其下的盘子发出碎裂的声响。渗着半生熟牛排里挤压出的血，猩红的好像那餐叉本来会扎在alpha掌上。  
omega站起身，不卑不亢地仰着优美的下颌，露出银发下的眼瞳是罕见的淡紫色，像通透的宝石一般。  
“请长官自重。”  
嗓音像是高山的冻泉，冷冽、清澈，挺好听的。但是语气很糟。

看来不是诚心来找罪受的失足流浪猫，身手很利索凶狠，性格也有点烈。  
很有意思不是么？  
“好歹是分到和我一个宿舍的战友，可否请长官给我个面子呢？”  
玖兰枢不慌不忙地以餐巾擦拭嘴角，站起身敬了个军礼。优雅地咧出一弯微笑，灯光下唇间逐渐显现的利齿泛着阴森森的寒光。额发和鬓角为起始，向面颊和颈项蔓延暗色的豹纹，眼瞳一点点变得嗜血般赤红。

“不用这么激动。对新兵的玩笑罢了。”  
或许是狼或者狼狗的alpha开始警惕地后退，本能使其在嗅到猛兽气息的刹那戒备地趋于自保。

奇怪，怎么被救下来的银毛小猫非但没有面露感激，反倒警备地反手握着餐刀好像还偏向了自己的方向？

7.  
“谢谢，但是我可以应付。”  
omega坐回座位，看起来有点沮丧地望着已经被盘子碎渣污染得无法食用的牛排。  
分明只是全是牛筋的廉价牛排罢了，有必要这么失落么…  
家猫能消化牛肉？应该更喜欢吃鱼虾和禽类才对吧？？

“我说，你脑子没问题吧，不去结婚怎么会想不开跑来参军？男性omega不是有特殊宽限可以免除义务兵役么？还是想alpha想疯了欠干啊？”  
藪貓是习性与犬科相似的小型猫科动物，生性活泼有时会吠叫。蓝堂英性子直，说话多少口无遮拦。  
怎么说呢，或许是潜意识觉得弱小的猫科omega没有自知之明地跑到alpha堆里不检点吧。  
分明是自由恋爱都不容易碰到omega的年代，这样晃荡很不合适，一点都不自重。

银发omega没有抬头…许久沉默后轻声低喃。  
“我需要志愿役的学费资助。”  
志愿役下士阶级入伍，也有人以士兵身份入伍，而后向下士、军官晋级。与普通兵役的2-3年期不同，会延期至6-7年。其后转业由政府资助就业或接受高等教育。

“哈？你父母呢…让一个omega来alpha堆里就为了钱？不如直接去卖龘身算了，至少按次入账。”

那张倔强的的俏脸抬起来，表情很难看，很快又恢复了平静。  
“不在了。”  
他搭在腿上的手握了拳，有些颤抖地捏白了骨节。  
“我可以自保，服役是唯一出路，请不要干扰我。也不用因为我恰好生为omega而区别对待。”

一条拓麻轻笑两声。  
“安全起见，FQ期你还是把自己反锁进浴室比较好，训练会帮你请假的。”  
美洲狮虽然是金猫属，严格说并不是狮子，一条拓麻却总是像雄狮自带金色光环一样。  
性格又阳光地宛如一只家犬…还是金毛寻回猎犬那种治愈知心的类型  
“不用勉强。战友本身就需要互相照顾的不是么？你只是，恰巧生为omega罢了。”

青年低着头似乎在纠结是否要反驳。

“盗猎？”  
有些突兀地玖兰枢淡淡问了一句。

“对…我在福利机构长大。”  
他略微收缩的紫瞳看起来像是回忆起了不好的东西有些黯淡

是么…盗猎啊…  
自家父母也是旅行中因这个丧命…  
贪得无厌的人类。

但既然家人死于猎捕。看来这孩子不是家猫。说不定是有白化基因的藪貓、豹猫什么的，那种皮毛华美被人类觊觎的小型猫吧。  
要是薮猫的话，蓝堂英倒是有福了，这么巧，连alpha堆里都能碰上长得精致冷艳的omega，也算得上命中注定的缘分。

“我是玖兰枢，你叫什么名字？你不会想被叫成小猫咪、omega之类的。对吧？”  
不知为何，上扬的嘴角有些僵，该说是羡慕还是嫉妒呢？  
由于大肆捕杀，自己碰到豹的可能性大概是不存在的。

“锥生零…我并不是猫。”  
TBC


	2. 丛林山巅（猫科兽人ABO）Ch2.未定性的猫科omega

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 枢零猫科兽人abo

Ch2.未定性的猫科omega  
## 8.  
家猫omega和犬科的吉娃娃、蝴蝶犬并列为兽人生物链的最底层，会表现出抵触情绪急着否认是情理之中。

谁都不想被当作猎物。

交谈中不少桌的alpha都盯向这边，便是最好的证明，这里有直属部队唯一的omega，以及支葵千里这个看起来迷迷糊糊却皮相不错的beta。虽已入伍，没有哪个正值壮年的男性alpha是做好了和双手为伴的半禁欲生活准备来这的。  
这不，都虎视眈眈地在寻找玩具，那观望的神情滑稽得宛如非洲猫鼬。

“是说不是家猫的意思么…那锥生君是什么呢？不用这么紧张辩解，我们猫科都是猫哦。”  
这样说着，玖兰枢弯起自认为温和可亲的笑。

听到中途原本张了张口的omega抿了唇，看起来不怎么愉悦。眉头稍稍扭曲出不明显的角度，明显改变主意没了回答的意思。  
“你自己猜吧…”

然后他又低下头，试着将瓷片碎屑剥离牛排，未果才认命地开始用餐巾将桌上的残渣和尚未来得及动多少的食物抹进餐盘。

“要吃么？分你一半。”  
半睡不醒的声音不大，来自对座，锥生零下意识抬眼去看。

“我叫支葵千里，是Beta云豹。”  
不少原本瞥向这边的不轨视线开始闪躲，有的扯扯嘴角瞪大了眼，有的挑眉别开了头。军营里不曾来过omega，因此beta是传统替代品。  
但若是云豹这种犬齿锋利，与前臼齿之间的缝隙大，像史前的剑齿虎一样能够咬杀较大猎物的大中型猫就另当别论了。

支葵千里算玖兰枢的堂弟，做事向来我行我素，性格沉稳，说话很少，却不时语出惊人。军营里时常会有对抗练习战，因此大多兽人不会公开自己的属性，只有所属侦查队内战友知道。

这样也好，至少大多数要自个掂掂分量才敢去招惹，省了清理渣子的功夫。

“我没有适应颠倒作息，有些犯困，刚才在走神，所以还没有动过。”  
他说着点了点自己面前的餐盘。

“去拿个盘子吧，我分你一半。”

银发omega有些尴尬，空腹已久的胃不断分泌着胃酸，有些烧灼地隐隐作痛。薄唇微张本想礼节地婉拒，对方突然自说自话这么一句，推拒倒显得扭捏。

“谢谢。”  
清浅的笑容在莹白的脸上展颜，玖兰枢用余光瞄着，心想这或许就是所谓omega对alpha的致命吸引。

## 9.  
猜么？  
玖兰枢开始观察未知属性的银发omega，或许其他人也一样。

宿舍是6人一间，很宽敞。三个木制上下床靠墙放置，正中有中央图书馆那种长条桌。屋内设有独立卫浴，卫生间和浴室人性化地分开，浴室有四个淋浴隔间，供同时使用。

新发的迷彩制服叠放在床上，已经在床角事先分配了床位。似乎很合情理，上铺较下铺都是小一些的猫。

锥生零似乎不大喜欢梯子，轻盈地一跃而上，2米有余的高度，床铺的木制支架几乎没有晃动。  
他背过身换着制服，窸窣间侧颈能窥见深玫色的烙印。  
沉不住气的蓝堂英薮猫好奇本性使然，像好事的梗犬一样凑上去问，被自己出声喝止。

那十字蔷薇似的印记他认得，玖兰李土办公室的文件里经常出现，那是盗猎组织的标记。

他对叔父不算有好感，因为那个男人总是用说不清道不明的眼神望着自己和优姬。有时像是看恋人，有时像是看敌人，更多时候根本直截了当地拒绝视线的交接。  
但这似乎是父母婚礼纪念日旅行遇害后才开始的，模糊印象里，叔父对年幼的自己很友好。  
那之后的玖兰李土宛如一个疯子，家族商务事宜外，把大把的现金和时间投入到捣毁偷猎组织上。连人类社会炙手可热的枪械合法化问题，也站在了与金钱利益背道而驰的反对游说团体一方给予资金赞助。

圆领t恤和迷彩短袖制服遮不住全部印记，蔷薇刺青的边缘有些拽扯地延展，说明是幼年烙下的。  
看来这孩子的童年经历不大美好。

## 10.  
训练中的锥生零能够高效完成各种项目。但相较攀爬，他似乎更喜欢跳跃。  
所有攀爬类的拓展器械他都用跳跃完成，即使很小很刁钻的落脚点他也可以站得很稳，果然是丛林里生活的小型猫吧…  
但是他真的是擅长在非洲草原上奔跑的薮猫么？

不论是猫科什么属，银发omega应该有相对纯粹优异的血统。  
因为从观察看，他似乎能够精确局部兽化指尖为利爪以便抓握木质拓展器具，且小心地不因半兽化将过强的omega信息素泄露出来。  
这是过度混血的兽人所无法做到的。  
兽人在过度与异类混杂后会出现无法兽化或者无法局部控制兽化的后代。因此时至今日，能够将兽化精锐到爪尖的个体已经寥寥无几。

锥生零的体能似乎很好，不同于一般omega，不论是什么项目完成度都很高，即使和兽人编队中大量的alpha比较也依然很卓越。  
但是他的体力似乎不大好，又或是身体素质差。因为即使训练强度不高的项目他也会额冒虚汗，微微张开唇瓣，呼吸急促，喘得很厉害。  
也许是omega天生柔弱的缘故？

## 11.  
和一般的omega不大一样，锥生零没有那种露骨的媚。  
硬朗的线条和清俊的眉眼都很耐看，总是很娴静，带着冷冽的气息，即使在炎夏挥汗如雨的训练后也让人感到丝丝清凉宁静。

在他身边很舒服。

是信息素毫无倾略性的omega，没有那种扑面而来的近乎呛鼻的浓烈花香，淡淡的，很清丽雅致。有节制地控制着量，散发出的部分很浅，很柔和。

这个说法或许很奇怪。  
凡人都只说alpha的信息素是跋扈的，甚至可以强制omega发龘情。  
但事实上omega的信息素对于alpha来说何尝不是如此？并不是每个alpha都想变成见到omega就想插，根本无法用脑清晰思考的野兽。  
兽人并不等同于兽类，人之所以能称之为人，正在于比动物多了‘自控力’。  
然而富有倾略性的omega则会毫无控制的将大量的信息素尽数散发出来，毫不含蓄地勾引，无视意愿剥夺‘自制力’将alpha变成只会用下半身思考的兽。

锥生零和通常柔若无骨的omega不一样。不穿迷彩衬衫的时候，短袖紧身t恤服帖地裹在身上。即便身材瘦削纤细，隔着紧绷的布料能够看到分明且线条颇具美感的腹肌。  
他的举手投足间没有omega常有的那种蓄意勾引alpha的矫揉造作。只在不经意的随意举动中不期然流露出掩不住的性感。

训练中，他削瘦单薄的身体骨骼不时爆发出超越想象的强劲的力量，会让身为大猫alpha的自己陷入难以自拔的幻想。  
假如，他是中大型猫…如果…他是豹…

不经意侧头，好友祖母绿的眼眸同样掠过银白的影，一条拓麻说不定也在想和自己类似的事。

## 12.  
“喂…你说锥生零到底是什么啊？”

野营生存训练中，自己和对面的omega一起负责劈柴。一旁负责支帐篷搭营的蓝堂英在和一条拓麻、架院晓交头接耳。没有控制的音量像是全然不在乎会被本尊听到。

“饮食、窝姿、跳跃力…不就像猫一样么？”  
架院晓的回答和自己的观察是一致的。

“作为omega那冷淡的性格有点糟糕啊…现实版‘my cat from hell’”

“哈哈，英君居然会看‘家有恶猫’那种节目…”

“是月子在看啊！”

有一搭没一搭听着对话，‘my cat’？莫名有点不爽。

“其实，英还是很喜欢锥生君的吧？不是观察得很仔细么…”  
一条拓麻阳光的声音立刻被蓝堂英的跳脚咆哮打断。  
“谁会追比自己大只的omega啊？一般omega会长那么高么？肯定都过180cm了。”

“有很大只么？看起来很纤细啊。”  
是架院晓低沉的嗓音。

“锥生君，你净身高多少？”  
突然扭过头直接笑嘻嘻问话的一条拓麻吓了金毛薮猫一跳，立刻伸手去拽。

“181公分。”  
锥生零平静地如实作答，嗓音和他的信息素一样凉凉的，早春的清风一样。  
比自己矮3公分么…为什么会下意识拿来比较呢。

“看吧，没高多少。那么挑剔小心孤独终老哦，英。小型野猫的话，薮猫是极少数有白化个体的物种，八成错不了。不追不觉得可惜么？”

‘4公分还不算多？’蓝堂英的心理活动都写在脸上了。  
“哈？一个劲撺掇我，那你呢？如果锥生是美洲狮你就会上么？”

下意识用余光观察好友。  
“会哦。”  
一条拓麻收了笑，暂缓手中的工作，答得很严肃。  
“就算是其他大型猫科omega我也会去追求的。对我们大型猫来说，碰到omega伴侣的几率很低。家族绝后，种族灭绝可是很大的罪过呢…”  
一时间他绿色的眼睛变得有些幽深，掺了古玉如墨的沉寂。然后他半真半假地开起玩笑。  
“不过如果是遇到豹的话，枢肯定也会追的，不知道会不会打起来，哈哈。”  
那双半眯的笑眼里却有些其他什么并非笑意的东西，他是认真的。

对面的银发omega像是事不关己地继续将木材放在桩子上劈着，只有偶而抖停的手腕能证明他也在听。

“那晓呢？如果锥生是渔猫的话？”

架院晓叹了口气，固定好角桩才站起身。  
“是渔猫的话，我现在就会过去请他试着和我交往。如果是虎猫，长尾虎猫，哪怕是豹猫、薮猫我也会考虑。”

“哎？”是蓝堂英惊讶的唏嘘。

“我很喜欢早园家的琉嘉，从她还未分化时就开始喜欢。后来她分化成omega，家族将她列为婚约者备选第一位时，我很雀跃。  
但是，她的眼睛一直望着遥不可及的地方，即使她清楚知道那是无望的。”

他一边说着，转过脸，视线与自己未来得及移开的余光交汇，然后苦涩地笑了一下。

“她对我说会遵循家族交付于她的使命，尽己所能将豹猫和渔猫的血脉延续。但是，她不会爱我，也不会尝试。说在使命之外，除非我用alpha信息素强制她，不会有过多交集。”

高大的友人看起来有点累，似乎并不想讨论这个窝心的话题。

“结番是为了让彼此不幸么？是为了多一个互相看不顺眼的仇人么？并不是吧…我不想和对我有怨恨的人低头不见抬头见过一辈子。

如果是薮猫的话，我不会和你争。但是如果英不感兴趣，那么我争取也没有什么不妥吧？  
既然在军队作为战友相遇，即使没有感情基础，至少可以先培养友情。我很欣赏锥生君那种独立自强的omega。”

架院晓起身在金发表弟肩头拍了几下，便再次开始拿着桩钉进行固定露营帐篷的作业。  
“想清楚吧。如果有一天蓝堂家放话让你娶妹妹月子也不要紧么？比起那样，自由恋爱的尝试不是更好…”

自由恋爱么？  
玖兰枢暗红的眼瞳映照出银白的人影。  
没有家族束缚的话，说不定自己也会跃跃欲试。

tbc


	3. 丛林山巅（猫科兽人ABO）# Ch3. 否认是猫的omega会喵喵叫

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 枢零猫科兽人abo

# Ch3. 否认是猫的omega会喵喵叫

## 13.

银发omega和支葵千里相对亲近，在一定程度上并不奇怪。

 

一方面，beta的信息素更温和，既不会对omega信息素过度敏感产生激进反应，也不会像alpha一样散发出具有倾麤略性的馥郁信息素。在一起相处更安全、舒心。

 

另一方面，除了非洲草原上譬如猎豹和狮子的极少数，猫科和犬科不同，在交配季之余多是随心所欲的独行侠。猫科兽人多少受到影响，结番前也都是特立独行的存在，相对孤僻。

出于护食的天性，但凡是猫，不论大小，大多不愿分享食物。支葵千里将盘中食物主动对半分让出去，对猫科而言是相当程度的友善示好行为。足够有诚意，有份量。

 

锥生零不意外是个挺单纯的孩子，十分自然而然地接受善意和支葵千里相处融洽。

这或许不是坏事，有只云豹在身边比一只omega小猫独自晃荡要安全得多。

 

然而，除此之外，他对身为alpha的架院晓以及蓝堂英也并不避讳，这就让玖兰枢有点纳闷了。

因为银发omega对自己和一条拓麻不说退避三舍也是能回避则回避。

尤其是对一条拓麻，很微妙地保持着三四米开外的距离。

 

从分组以来，6人就一直在一起，因而可以十分确定，金发好友保持着他一贯的暖男兄长形象笼着金色光环。除了言语关怀，绝对没有对那孩子做出什么奇怪的举动或是说奇怪的话。

alpha信息素总是很有控制地收敛着，并没有泄麤露出过量刺激性气息。

 

自己，应该……

大概也没有出格之举，相反还姑且算帮了他两次。

玖兰枢下意识回想起灯光下闪耀着转向自己的刀锋…难不成局部半兽化时不小心泄露出超量alpha信息素，吓着他了？

 

不应该吧…

自分化为alpha以来，被叔父反复叮嘱教育着自我节制，为了不诱导优姬发生不自然分化。

自己一直很擅长控制量的调节才对。

 

和架院晓、蓝堂英走得近即是说明即使是锥生零这样冷淡的omega，对alpha也是感兴趣的？

说到底…是中小型猫，而那两个友人都是优秀的alpha。

相当…匹配不是么…

 

如果…那孩子是豹就好了…

呵…当然，是不可能的吧。

 

## 14.

影像在淡紫色的眼瞳上环扫而过，浮显一闪而过的光影。虽然感觉到了视线，似乎对面的男性alpha并没有真的在盯着自己。

错觉么？

又或者，是出自omega对于身边强健大猫alpha的生麤理幻想。

这种时候，只能不可抑制地陷入下意识的自我厌恶，为omega的本能感到悲哀无力。

 

来军营，并不是为了勾搭alpha。

 

以志愿役士兵身份入伍，挺过6年训练。用赞助经费读书，找一份不错的工作，赚足够的钱，积攒适当的人脉渠道以购买抑制剂，然后独自活下去，不给任何人添麻烦，直到终结。

若能对福利院有所贡献，于对抗盗猎组织有所作为，便再好不过。

简洁单调的一生。

这是作为锥生零的理想，显然和自身作为omega的本能渴望背道而驰。

 

其实自己并不是反麤社会，也并非叛逆，无意搞什么类似人类女权单身主义的omega权益。也曾很认真思考过…如果遇到情投意合的alpha，就一起建立属于自己的家，像正常的omega那样度过安稳平淡无奇的一生。

 

只不过，瓦解摧毁所谓的正常，常人所不屑的简单平素，不过是一本书里几页纸的事。

眨眼工夫命运就会改变。

 

## 15.

福利院院长黑主灰彦是个虽然总是笑呵呵，实际却很有原则的人。他对自己很好，不装疯卖傻的时候像父亲一样。

 

至今仍能清晰回忆起那个沙金色头发的男人从盗猎者布满倒刺的铁笼里将年幼的自己救出来时的情景。

他从来没有见过那么大的猫，比自己的父母大了整整一倍，体长三米有余，鬃毛和男人化为人形时的头发一样是沙金色的。

 

后来，那个人对自己说，他是彪，是狮虎杂麤交的产物。

在狮虎兽人都绝迹的今日，他既是最后的虎，也是最后的狮，又或…两者皆非。

 

像父亲一样慈爱的男人身上没有压迫性的信息素，他很强，却不是alpha。

他说当亲本的染色体数目不一致时，精麤卵细胞的染色体无法全部联会配对，所产生后代即使能成活，但很难再产生有生育能力的生麤殖细胞。没有第二性麤征的他虽是兽人，却既不是alpha，也不是omega，甚至连beta都不是，像人类一样。

当时他满不在乎地笑笑说，拜此所赐他才可以开福利院接济孩子们，因为他不会被信息素干扰对任何人出手，也不会让任何人感到害怕。

 

黑主院长教授自己格斗和自保的技巧，也为自己引荐了一位师傅，并且允许自己随意使用他庞大的藏书馆。

那里面有各种各样的书籍，也不乏关于猫科的。

 

记得刚刚完成性别分化的自己从镇静剂的昏迷中清醒过来，茫然地翻阅着关于omega以及猫科的知识。

 

原本并没觉得分化为omega有什么不好。

首先，自己比大多数福利院里遇到过的alpha更强大。能做到许多其他兽人做不到的事，比如灵活进行局部半兽化并加以应用。

再者，在这个omega是严重稀缺资源的时代，作为强健的omega，难道不也意味着自己可以全凭喜好随意选择合适自己的alpha？世界于他，理应就像买方市场。

 

在看到那数行不过几百字的信息后像是被命运的不正常开启模式狠狠裹了一个耳光，一时间有点懵。

冷静下来后，又反复读了很多遍，然后原本作为正常omega安度一生的不成形假想在脑海中像被舍弃的草稿一样被投入了碎纸机，然后，就只剩下花白的纸屑和空茫的白噪音。

 

也许，作为自身种族已知的最后一员，注定只有孑然等待消亡。

毕竟，谁都不会需要或许没有办法顺利为其哺育后代的omega…

 

## 16.

“什么鬼？兽人专属分队进行野外生存训练竟然要吃这种破罐头…”

 

搭好过夜帐篷的蓝堂英空抛着一个红色包装的金属罐头，杂耍一样左右手颠倒…

“这玩意拿给那些蠢狗吃就算了…20%以上都是淀粉，还添了人工色素…竟然给猫科兽人这种货色。政龘府给军麤方的预算怕是不知被贪龘污去哪了。”

 

亏得这地方还是作战中坚的海军陆战队，简直是笑话。不屑地瞥了眼成分表，金发薮猫偏过头舔了舔嘴角。

“我去狩猎，还有谁来？”

 

一条拓麻温和地露出意味不明的灿烂笑意。

“靠英捕猎啊…那我也去吧…反正营地有枢镇守就没谁敢来犯。”

言外之意隐在笑里，快速和褐发好友交换了眼神。

靠薮猫捕食能够谁吃呢…抓些兔崽子、小麻雀什么的…对自己和玖兰枢这样的大猫来说根本不足一顿饭塞牙缝，更何况为期近一周的野外扎营…

且不探究锥生零究竟是什么猫，平时吃多少，支葵千里和架院晓的食量也都不小。

 

“我也去好了。”

架院晓拍拍裤子从地上站起来，余光瞥了眼玖兰枢对面的银发omega，想着食物多元化一点方便观察新战友的饮食习惯。

 

“那我去找点食用香草作佐料。”

 

在支葵千里也起身消失在丛林深处后，营地只剩下劈柴的大猫alpha和银发omega。

一时间，气氛开始变得有些尴尬。

 

## 17.

“锥生君，聊会儿吧。你最喜欢的食物是？”

 

讶异的流光浮闪过雪青色的瞳，没有想到对方会突然发起对话。

 

和所有猫科一样，锥生零对未曾接触过的事物存在本能的好奇心。

自幼在人烟稀少的地域长大，唯一的玩伴是自己的弟弟。福利院的孩子们或多或少有悲惨经历，相对孤僻、怕生，互相之间交往不密。

 

虽然是个危险的大型猫科alpha，实力和攻击力上甚至存在对自己造成威胁的潜在可能性…玖兰枢或许是第一个愿与自己单独交谈的‘同龄人’。

 

在没有枪械、没有刺网，没有捕兽夹的安稳环境下长大的正常猫科孩子是什么样的？和自己哪里不同？

 

“虹雉，雪鸡也喜欢。”

虽然…7岁开始就没有吃过了。

这个回答并不完全是真话，虽然也算不上说谎。

 

印象中自己自幼最热衷的食物其实是岩羊，每次都和弟弟一缕争相抢食。

后来被父母教导说自己出生在食物短缺的时代，人类的农畜牧业大幅扩张导致草食猎物赖以生存的天然植被覆盖率极具下降，岩羊已是濒危物种。

作为兽人，有义务维系自然平衡，珍爱生态环境，给猎物繁衍生息的休憩时间。

那之后，岩羊成了极少上桌的稀有食材。

时至今日，离开家园近十载，对于曾经喜爱的地域性食物，怕是连当初的味道和口感都早已模糊。

 

玖兰枢完全没有听说过这两种动物，只是大致能听出是野味的禽类，也不知是走禽还是飞禽。

哎，喜欢鸟的话，果然是小型猫么…真可惜…

 

小型猫当然也有小的好处，兽化的话，可以轻松以人型将其抱在怀里，抹抹毛。

愣了一下，不免为自己的思维发散感到诧异…怎么会想着把这孩子抱进怀里，什么乱七八糟的思维走向…

自重的omega根本不可能随便由着随便哪个alpha这么做。

 

朋友还是可以交的，虽然他以后的alpha应该不会乐意自己接近。

 

猫科兽人一旦结番，便会有明显的独占意识，不愿自己的伴侣和他人过分亲近。和野生猫科动物还是有本质区别，不会交配完便甩甩尾巴一走了之。

 

食物分布有明显的地域性。

因此在一定程度上，没听说过的动物会从侧面反映出天然栖息地的差异。

对兽人来说，除人类超市所能买到的肉类外，对食物的特别喜好可以间接作为判断物种以及原生生态环境的重要依据。且越稀罕的食物越有针对性参考价值。

虹雉和雪鸡么…

等野外生存训练结束，去图书室找找看吧。

 

“人类超市和肉店里有的肉类呢？”

 

“玖兰君…聊天的话，一问一答似乎是基本礼节吧…”

银发omega犹豫着说，紫瞳中流露出的好奇有些可爱。

 

“那真是失礼了，不过你并没有反问我，所以可不全算我的错。”

玖兰枢轻笑。

“我的话，比较喜欢白尾鹿和野猪。”

犹豫了一下，没有说出自己情有独钟的特殊野味。下意识觉得，小型猫的话，说不定会被这种另类嗜好吓到。

“叫我枢吧，玖兰也行，我不习惯名字后有‘君’字。”

 

短暂停顿后，类似不知所措的慌乱才从俊俏的面容上散去。

“那…玖兰…你也可以叫我锥生…”

 

几缕银发因半垂首的姿势滑下，挡在眼前。

为防止对方因视线受阻在砍柴时劈到手，玖兰枢抬手为其将滑落的碎发钩过耳轮。

omega应激很夸张地抖了一下，发出了类似猫科嘶叫的短促声响。

听起来就像…

不，大概听错了…

“我比较偏好zero的发音。”

 

回过神的锥生零为自己的失态感到有些羞窘…看着面前的笑脸，瞳孔微微放大，而后稍稍别开了头，却也并未直接阻止。

这个久违的称呼被低沉幽遂的嗓音叫出来莫名有些好听。

“超市的话…鸡肉和兔肉…有时羊肉也不错…”

 

## 18.

“英君，你去把这个拿给锥生。”

 

蓝堂英瞥了眼用草编托盘盛着的鱼、兔子和野鸡，挑眉盯着笑眯眼的同伴。

 

战利品总计10只兔子，8条鱼，1只火鸡，3只野鸡，2只蛙，其余还有些零零碎碎的虾和螃蟹。

金发美洲狮的狩猎效率很高，橘发渔猫捕鱼也不弱…这其中…自己的成果，很寒碜的就只有一只未成年的兔子…

当然，这一定是因为狩猎地点是丛林而非草原。对，一定是这样…

 

“哈？都是你们抓的，干嘛我去？”

 

一条拓麻晃晃手里明显比托盘上小得多的兔崽子。

“这只是你抓的，我拿只大的跟你换，这样你好歹有点面子。”

金猫伪狮一贯如此，办好事也绝不忘回头损你。由于是‘帮你’所以一憋着一口恶气还不好怼。

静态乍看文雅秀气，动起来就充满大猫特有的恶劣，立马原形毕露，暴龘露是假温顺。

 

“英，你不上，我可就去了。”

这个时候表兄架院晓在背后推了一把…

两个幼驯染都这么盯着自己…不上还有失alpha的脸面了，开什么玩笑，偏搞得来像自己怕omega不成？

 

半兽化的蓝堂英悄默默地在灌木后移动，一点点接近银发omega削峭的后背。自己也不明白为什么要偷偷摸摸弄得像暗伏羚羊似的…

那家伙既没有蹄也没有角，更没有那么大只…

 

omega不可怕，我不怕omega…

 

或许是被砍柴的杂音分散了注意力，又或者是过分集中精力于斧头，加之自己的半兽化伏击并不算差，背对这边的锥生零似乎没有发现自己的接近。

 

银发omega对面的褐发美洲虎发现自己后，用一种说不出是好是坏的复杂表情似笑非笑地眯眼瞥了这边一眼，默不作声。看起来对什么不满似的…赤瞳有些莫名凌厉。

脊背像有凉风掠过，有点发麻…枢大人这是…叫我上的意思还是？

看起来脸色不大妙啊…莫不是嫌弃我没用…

 

可是不是这样的…我真的不怕omega啊…omega又没什么可害怕的…

 

哆哆嗦嗦抬手大力在对方削瘦骨棱鲜明的肩上重重拍了一下，蓝堂英清了清嗓子在其耳边洪亮开口。

“喂，锥生。给你的，喜欢吃哪个？”

 

尖锐的嘶吼在林间响起，受到惊吓险些劈到手的锥生零瞪圆了眼，微张的粉唇间露着局部半兽化的尖锐犬齿，锋利的锐化指尖刺进斧头的木柄里，矬起木屑。

 

支葵千里此时也采集完香料恰好返回营地，手里不明何故拎着只不知从哪里抓到的斑雉，唇角还沾着未擦拭的血迹。

 

刹那间，5人全都瞪着颜色各异的瞳，直勾勾盯着作为声源的银发omega，连玖兰枢总是沉稳毫不慌乱的面容都露出难得一见的惊诧表情。

自幼年期后，他们中就没谁会发出这种声音了，更别说还是受惊时候的嘶鸣。

 

对面苍白的面容窘迫地浮显了绯霞，紧张地内敛着微耸的双肩。连omega独有的信息素都有些紊乱，像松懈了闸门一样一点点就着局部半兽化的状态飘泄出来…平日极浅的清幽芬香中掺了一丝藏不住的幽魅甘甜。

 

玖兰枢有些燥热地吞龘咽了一下，喉咙里像火烧似的，全身都在发烫到疼痛。

看来刚才并没有幻听…

那声惊悚气恼对半分的嘶吼听起来的的确确就是相当软糯的‘喵嗷呜’。

tbc


	4. 丛林山巅（猫科兽人ABO）# Ch.4 红线彼端的Omega

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 枢零猫科兽人abo

# Ch.4 红线彼端的Omega

## 19.

意外之喜还是晴天霹雳？

玖兰枢说不好。

 

他赭色的眼睛流出些许复杂神情，如实映射出内心深处的跌宕。

那声略带绵糯的嘶叫搭配口呿目瞪忘收唇的讶异表情，不经意冲撞出独特的反差萌，听得人心里痒痒的，奶猫爪抓挠一般。

然而颇为扫兴地，他恍然意识到，若是此时还不接受锥生零不可能是豹的事实，便当真是自欺欺人了…

 

热忱被水库开闸泄洪般强制放空，失望的感觉是真的。夏末伏暑的燥热也被冷却了许多，蝉鸣听着甚是烦躁，像在讥嘲。

 

银白的影子倒影在酒红色虹膜上，他望着Omega双手捧过那筐猎物，示意性点点头露出极浅的友善微笑。银丝交错的间隙露着淡淡的诱人浅妃，似禁欲美的无声挑逗。

不知哪来的自信，玖兰枢十分确定那和不久前一样，是出于小猫对其自身失态的羞窘薅恼，而非因蓝堂英这个薮猫alpha献殷勤而生的羞涩。

 

“…谢谢…蓝堂君？”

锥生零的心理素质似乎很好，沉静的冷调声线，疏离的敬语，礼节性的面部表情，不温不火，方才并不明显的羞恼毫无踪影。

 

“君什么君…这里就你最小，叫前辈！”

相较而言，先失了分寸的反而是金发alpha。不知道怎么想的，大煞风景地冒出这么一句掩饰尴尬，连鬓角处的面颊都开始充血。

 

眯了眯眼，玖兰枢觉得好友一厢情愿地面红耳赤有点丢人现眼。因为从自己的角度看，锥生零表情清淡的侧颜没有任何那方面的暗示，反而相当坦荡纯净。

 

当然也可能是自己先入为主，自说自话…

毕竟相似物种的omega与alpha相互吸引是天经地义。尤其…是当空气中弥散着令人燥热难耐的清甜信息素的时候。

 

人类会本能地去寻找与自身潜意识认知相符的东西，兽人也不例外。所谓cherry picking，大脑擅作主张趋利避害去摘樱桃，单方论证忽略证据，专挑拣对自己有益的信息吸收，自我蒙蔽。

 

“哦…谢谢蓝堂前辈。”

银发omega平淡重复，也不恼。

紫瞳扫过芭蕉叶上的食物，敏锐地捕捉到猎物上与薮猫体型不符的咬痕，稍稍眯眼却不戳穿，很快便十分冷静地转头看向一旁。

“三位前辈幸苦了。手上的猎物也拿过来吧，我负责烹饪。”

 

萦绕于鼻息间的气息在omega解除局部兽化冷静下来后一点点淡去，残余的留香却流连难尽，甚至像是能渗进毛孔里，捕猎般，紧紧抓住感官神经。

喉结难以抑制地上下移动，玖兰枢发觉，他十分迷恋这种仿若薄荷冰淇淋一样的清凉香气。怡神的omega信息素可以生生将自己擒住，却不是那种被绑住的狐媚强迫，更像是塞妊幽歌柔若无骨的恬淡召唤。

 

无声无息地自我沦陷…情愿酣然入梦。

 

“你们歇吧，我也没参与狩猎，正好帮零打下手。”

这样说着，并不去理会友人们因omega的名字被自己亲昵叫出来而产生的惊诧。尤其是一条拓麻碧绿的眼睛，探究与震惊参半。

 

观察银发omega在不知不觉间发展为习惯，像是块磁石似的胶黏着自己的目光。

最初是猫科本能的好奇心作祟，不自觉探究他与外表不符的性格和胆识。

而后…成了兴趣。

 

即使只是只小猫，锥生零毫无疑问赏心悦目。他身上有种很稀罕的气质，举手投足带着冷凝的幽雅。连拔毛、放血、开膛破肚这种血腥活，都做得像有种婉魅的诱惑。

猩红的血液溅在白皙的手上，凌厉的刀锋泛着光在手中把转着合适角度，和初遇餐桌上的眼神一样具有冲击性美感。

冷艳又危险。

 

据说一个人和另一人相遇可能性是千万分之一，成为朋友是两亿分之一，一个人要爱上另一个人的概率是五亿分之一，而如果要成为伴侣，概率是十五亿分只一。

 

相识乃是缘分，总有冥冥注定。

不知怎的，魔障般想起了一个书本上颇为玄学的词——‘命定之番’。

 

玖兰枢是个自制力优秀得超常的Alpha，他必须是，因为身为兄长和家族继承人的责任。

过往，即使和男男女女的家猫omega打交道厮混也多只觉得无趣。他不会压制自己的欲麤望，却不代表随时都能被提起兴致。

因而，在最初看到那个词的时候，他感到可笑至极。

每一个omega都在释放信息素可着劲勾引alpha中招，怎么可能加上‘命运’这玄虚的东西就变得不由自主，一个劲真枪实弹上了膛勇往直前？

 

此时他觉得自己当时或许过分偏激中二，有些理解错了。

因为他着实被蛊惑了，至少，他的Alpha信息素被生擒了，连带着下麤半身某个部位一起。

不想转移视线，不愿拉开距离，不喜他人靠近…玖兰枢头一次觉得，omega的信息素或许真的有魔力，能在大脑意识层注入暗示。

 

倘若自己真跟只小猫咪被命运的红线拴连在一起，再结了番，叔父怕是会气疯吐血…

还有优姬…

怎能因一时迷惑将妹妹间接逼上omega手术改造的绝境。

 

摇摇头，将这种不切实际的胡思乱想甩出大脑。

是友情外加欣赏也说不定。

 

兴许该考虑哄骗那孩子结拜个兄弟什么的…如此，便可将其永远禁锢在自己的生命之中，不会离去。

 

## 20.

平躺在被褥上，透过帐篷的布料依稀望着星空投射的光影，玖兰枢开始回忆。

 

起先是银发omega烹调时的专注。对猎物的牺牲暗透着敬意，从肉至骨，烤制或是熬汤，每一个可食用的部位都没有浪费。

除了少量胡椒盐，仅依靠支葵千里弄回来的香草作为调料，弄出来的成品却相当美味可口。

 

还有那像猫咪一样双手将食物捧至嘴边咀嚼的姿势。指尖变化出爪钩，餐叉一般牢牢固定着食物。

还是第一次见谁将局部半兽化的技能物尽其用到这种地方…真是相当可爱。

 

那孩子不时像小奶猫舔爪子那样吮抿着指腹上粘黏的肉汁，玫色的舌尖不经意探出粉唇绕着手指舔舐低落到指缝间的部分，仔细听还有点吮吸湿漉的声音，和喉间‘呜噜呜噜’的小呼噜一起。

俏皮闲适又有着漫不经心的蛊诱。

 

其后腹饱餍足的闲谈天马行空，东一下西一下扯出不少东西。

 

总结来说，锥生零之所以很坦然地顺应蓝堂英的说法老实叫前辈、说敬语，是因为他实际年龄只有17。前往福利院登记身份的官员明显粗心大意填错了出生年份，才得以提前入伍。

晚餐中，他最喜欢的食物是支葵千里抓回来的斑雉，和他曾经爱吃的食物有相似的口感。

再比方说，他其实不太会吃鱼…拿鱼刺很没有办法，因为童年成长环境曾经没有鱼。

 

帐篷的地铺是锥生零单独一边，其余五人并排。毕竟谁单独挨着omega暧昧都不太合适。

也正因如此，稍稍向后仰头便可看到不远处猫咪一样打横蜷卧的轮廓。

银白这样明亮的颜色在黑暗中也很显眼，与色素匮乏的肤色一并像被笼着朦胧的光晕和白色的被子融为一体，蜷曲着小小一圆，像个雪团子。

 

没有变出猫耳和尾巴呢，有点可惜。

 

兽人是在情绪激动、愉悦或生理放松舒适时便有可能不自觉半兽化的生物。睡眠中露出耳尾，甚至是爪都是常有的事。

 

一点点光亮在夜间眨烁，以夜行猫科视力看过去格外清晰，是亮晶晶的紫瞳，圆圆地瞪着，目光交汇。

看来是还没有睡着么？

 

‘o ya su mi’玖兰枢这样做着口型，无声地道了晚安。

银发omega眨了下眼，敛目，蜷了蜷便背过身。

 

## 21.

夜半醒来，迷迷糊糊睁眼去看，却发现卧铺空了。一时间，瞌睡虫散了个精光。

小心不打扰酣睡的同伴，玖兰枢兽化猫足悄声走向帐外，银发omega正背倚树干，屈腿席地而坐，微仰着线条柔美的颈项。

月光拂面，鎏金似的光影勾勒白玉雕塑似的脸庞，将他本就清浅的色泽润得更淡了。

 

“望月？不知道还以为你是狼呢。”

两双眼瞳对望，玖兰枢走近几步，沉声开口。

“倒不是说omega哪里有欠缺，尽可能别一个人晃荡。”

荒郊野外的训练，难说没有想趁机不轨的士兵。这点自觉和自保意识还是基本的。

 

锥生零嘴角微扬，并非出于礼貌的微笑。

手臂移动少许，露出肘下遮挡的配枪，在月夜下闪着金属到了光泽。

 

少许凛冽，少许嗜血从浅樱色笑弧上流露出来，咬杀猎物的锋锐莹在紫晶里，映在赤红的虹膜上。

霎那间，餐前的想法就被推翻，什么朋友、兄弟，那绝不是自己想要的。

 

“做噩梦了？怎么不继续睡？”

疲惫的浅叹回答了问题。

“别用以前的旧事折腾自己，都过去了。”

玖兰枢将爪和腿部局部具现，几步攀爬上树杈，又变出尾巴拍了拍身边的空位。

“上来吧，看月亮这个角度更漂亮。”

 

那是十五米有余的高度，说不定能见到那孩子半兽化的模样。

这样想着，他看到银发omega从低端树杈借力跳了几下，便站在自己身边屈身坐下。周身还有着未来得及散去的omega信息素，暗示他或许局部兽化了腿部增加弹跳力。

 

“以为会看到你的猫科形态呢。”

 

锥生零眨了眨眼，纤长的眼睫扑扇。

“曾经照顾我的人说，在alpha身边，尽可能不进行不必要的兽化。”

 

原来是这样么…

“那个人应该很关心你，他的叮嘱是对的。”

因为随着兽化程度的加深，omega信息素会逐渐浓郁。若是完全兽化成猫科，甚至会产生只有猫之间才会闻到的迷惑气息。

 

“玖兰……看到父母被人类穿在身上…那样的冲击画面……是过不去的…”

 

听着似乎没有起伏的凄凉嗓音，血色一点点侵蚀了瞳。

依稀回想起儿时的记忆，叔父喝得昏天黑地，烟头溢出了烟灰缸…整整一个月。那之后变了个人似的玖兰李土把自己和优姬拉到一个暗室，指着墙上悬挂的美洲豹壁饰…

他说，‘你们的父母，遇害了。’

 

“想报仇么？”

阴冷的声线是从牙缝里挤出来的，伴随着刻进灵魂深处的愤怒。

 

“想。但是…不论是动物还是兽人，活着的动态比血腥的死物要美丽得多…人类若能意识到…”

锥生零没有说完…

“…现在我只希望我弟弟还活着…”

 

心脏似乎空了一拍，然后开始不知疲碌地奋力泵血。

无数次在怒竭躁狂与仇恨杀戮的思绪间周而复始，没想到暗藏在心底一直真正希冀的东西会从别人嘴里说出来…

 

呵，这只银色的小猫真的被拴在自己命定红线的彼端也说不定…

 

“你有弟弟啊…我也有个妹妹。如果他们现在醒着，一定和我们望着同一弯美月。”

tbc


	5. 丛林山巅（猫科兽人ABO） Ch5.Omega小白猫很凶萌

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 枢零猫科兽人abo

# Ch5.Omega小白猫很凶萌

## 22.

燥闷的低气压在炎炎夏日尤其惹人心烦。若身后多了条不请自来的尾巴，则更是如此。

 

“…您其实对我并没有好感吧？没必要顺应其他几位前辈的怂恿。劳请蓝堂前辈不要一直…像这样…跟着我…”

这是保守说法，含蓄客气，暗透着令人费解的语重心长。实际上，准确用词不是跟，而是贴。

银色omega就像多长了条金色的尾巴，在后面穷追不舍。稍微驻足，金发前辈就能冷不防撞到背上。

 

野外生存训练基地类似微缩版黄石公园，景观的多样性和独特性却有过之而无不及。

本次训练线路涵盖丛林、草原、翻越峭岭，最终达到终点汇合。

 

训练分为两段，第一阶段以生存为主，扎营、野炊、取水等。第二阶段则增加了具体演习任务。

 

训练兵分为两队。兴许是考虑到野生动物中猫科和犬科多是色盲，连兽人里有时都能随手拎出大把色弱或先天色觉障碍患者，队伍标志选用了可以轻易通过色差光影深浅辨别的黑白。

乍听起来，好像很合理周全。

早一步入伍的好心士官会坦诚告诉你…这都是些表面文章，拿来忽悠人的。

 

作为标志物的旗帜插在露营帐篷顶端，这样白队就出现了类似‘举白旗’投降的滑稽现象。据说，是某个恶趣味的猫科教官心血来潮弄出来的幺蛾子，从容笑答‘这是为了训练生着想’。

然而，两队分配非常‘凑巧’地以神奇的概率恰好形成‘猫狗大战’，白队为犬，黑队为猫，一锤给讹传增添了不少说服力…

虽然作为猫科没有什么好抱怨的。

 

任务内容很简单，算不上真格的军事演戏：保住自己的旗，夺取敌队的旗。

汇合时，成功上缴敌我各一面旗帜的侦查组算任务圆满结束。失败，则听说有机会亲身体验某猫科教官的私人定制补习。

 

“前辈难道一点都不觉得害怕么？我很有可能是比你要更大型更凶猛的猫也说不定。”

再次被撞到脊背后，锥生零终于忍不住发出了嘶嘶的声音，失了耐性的眼神有些凌厉，没了闲适时的柔和。一贯淡然的嗓音听不出明显语气，难说是严肃还是打趣。

 

现处地理位置是草原，薮猫发挥长项的原生地。

不知怎么，被误认为是白化小型猫的omega就被和蓝堂英一起放在了组队最前面。架院晓、支葵千里镇中，玖兰枢、一条拓麻押后。

 

“哈，知道了，知道了。真是好可怕啊，我确实被你那声喵嗷呜吓到了。”

蓝堂英费力模仿着记忆深刻的萌音，噗嗤一声呛笑出来，很夸张地演戏一样露出骇怪的表情。

搞笑呢…之前居然像伏击大型猎物那样警惕只估计毛都没长齐的小不点，自己也真是…有够没品的。

 

揉揉金发，不理会小白猫的愤懑，金毛薮猫偏过头，招呼着身后陆续到达的同伴。

“今天就在这附近扎营如何？这块儿草线高，隐蔽性好。”

抬手径直指向一侧。

“挨着树和灌木丛便于侦察敌情，离水源也不远。”

 

## 23.

“那，今天换我驻守。枢，食物就拜托你了。英，你也加油吧！这可类似你老家啊。”

 

红眸斜眼蔑了眼一副慵懒地盘坐在地上，有一下没一下敲砸着固定桩钉的一条拓麻，玖兰枢下意识转了下眼睛。

哪是猫啊，分明是只狐狸。

类似非洲草原的地貌可不是自己的擅长区域。虽然这个喜眉笑眼的家伙也不擅长，但好歹美洲狮长得跟非洲母狮相近，保护色更好使。

 

“我也去。”

原本在协助固定帐篷的银发小猫站起身，拍拍裤腿，声音清冷。听不出玩笑的意思，反倒像是松了口气，起了玩心蓄势待发的样子。

 

“你个omega小不点逞强瞎凑什么热闹？这可是我地盘，还怕抓的猎物喂不饱你？”

或许是觉得大显身手的机会来了，蓝堂英的嗓音有些嚣张。一路上他已经瞄到了不少只野兔和珍珠鸡。

要知道薮猫身形特殊，在葡萄牙语里被称为‘像鹿一样的狼’，个头虽小，手脚修长，猫中速度仅次于猎豹。即使匍匐也可以很轻易抬起头借助颈长优势探查猎物。在草原上的捕猎成功率远超过狮和豹。

 

“前辈，我记得一开始就强调过，请不要因为我是omega而区别对待。捕食按例该轮到我。”

低气压在锥生零周身盘旋，声音一点点冷下去，似乎能听到齿牙磨砺。

 

“我也反对零君去狩猎哦，倒不是因为你是omega。保护色不对，太显眼。之后山那边会比较适合你发挥。”

一条拓麻指了下前方光秃秃有些泛灰白的山石，微笑着继续说，看似望着紫瞳，余光却转向玖兰枢，与其赤色的眼眸相对。

“不介意我这么叫吧？战友不是么，早晚会熟悉的。枢也直接叫名字对吧？”

 

酒红色的眼危险地眯了一下，金发好友脸上这幅笑容灿烂的表情玖兰枢认得，那碧绿如溪的眼里装着的可不只是友善。

美洲狮是猫科里存有‘追逐反射’的典型。平时具有温顺的性格，不被攻击通常不会主动袭击猎物外的对象，前提是：你不能跑。

 

不出意外，银发omega近日对一条拓麻的躲闪，触发了美洲狮近乎强迫症的tag you are it，捉人游戏一样的不良嗜麤好。

大概是留下驻守，却发现小猫又一次企图逃开，因而产生了应激反应。

 

“我觉得问题不大。零，你跟英过招，要是赢了，我们知道你能自保也就放心。”

玖兰枢如同干扰的回答让一条拓麻有些讶异。

 

果然有哪里不对，玖兰家和一条家的家规大同小异，断不会接纳小型猫科omega。既然如此，枢莫不是得到了自己不知道的信息…

比方说…

锥生零真的是小猫么？

 

## 24.

“啊？枢大人…这，alpha欺负omega不好吧？”

被点到名的蓝堂英惊得跳起近一米高，薮猫的弹跳特技发挥得淋漓尽致。

 

原本的想法很简单，试探。

锥生零不是有勇无谋的类型，且极度警备。既然主动自荐在周围可能驻扎有敌队士兵的情况下独自出去狩猎，就肯定有八成以上的把握。

 

比试若是赢了，很有可能是比薮猫强的猫科。甚至有可能在对打中半兽化或兽化暴麤露原型…

即使没有现形，也可以暗中跟踪他狩猎，防止其他alpha来犯的同时进一步观察。

 

如果看到那孩子的小猫形态…也许…一瓢冷水能把自己给浇醒…

…优姬……不会让她遇险的…绝不能…

 

“蓝堂前辈无需顾虑，准备好随时可以喊开始。”

 

玖兰枢抄手望着，看着小巧的尖牙刺出粉嫩的薄唇，小猫咪一副势在必得的模样，带着形容不出的压迫感。似乎看起来，还有点兴奋，因为他俏俊的脸上似有似无载着笑意。

 

猫是天性有些残暴的生物。哪怕是被人驯养，无需自力更生的家猫，都磨灭不了嗜血本性。这就是为什么人类常说，家猫最恶劣，会为了好玩、有趣而去杀生，玩弄生命。

 

气场和脸上愉悦的神情形成鲜明反差，锥生零下意识觉得再不活动活动，他的情绪就要失控了。

野性的呼唤，躁动不安，狩猎本能若是强行压制，终会有爆发的一天。

 

薮猫的alpha信息素随着半兽化进程流泻出来，银发omega不自觉皱眉，被逼出了利爪。

 

“喂，你行不行啊？”

见锥生零上扬了嘴角，全然无畏，甚至连进一步兽化的打算都没有，蓝堂英啧了一声。

“开始。”

 

起始到结束快得不过分秒。面对扑面跳袭的半兽化薮猫，omega一动不动地站着。然后他半蹲下身，低过蓝堂英起跃的身子，遂即扭转身形，近乎迅猛扑猎的姿势，锐化的指尖钳住颈前的位置，骑坐在对方腰上，重心下压。虽不直接以利爪施压，掌根稳按在蓝堂英喉下，使其无法起身反抗。

“蓝堂前辈，承让。”

 

指尖不知何时锐化掐进掌心，玖兰枢望着那抹浅淡英气的笑弯…

似乎…适得其反了…

 

## 25.

那之后蓝堂英看起来很困窘，打着哈哈说哪能真对omega动手，红着脸没一溜烟就借着狩猎捕食的借口消失了。

 

保持着大约十五米距离眺望着锥生零离开的方向，稳步尾随着。拂面而过的风捎载了omega信息素淡淡的清香。

玖兰枢伏身于草间窥望，似乎看到了银发间毛茸茸的浅色耳朵，尖端还有点深色的绒毛。

 

正欲起身看得更仔细些。不远处完全兽化的蓝堂英一跃而起，伸爪空扑一只振翅欲飞的珍珠鸡。十英尺的垂直跳，利爪勾着鸟腿往下拽，不一会儿就看到那与头身相比大的夸张的尖耳朵冒出草丛，一跳一跳向自己跑来。

薮猫小巧的脑袋上咧着横幅客观的笑，活像只讨好主人的柴犬。

“枢大人，我这边抓到了一只！”

一边跳还不断发出呼啊呼啊近似吠叫的尖锐杂音。

 

或许动静实在是太大了…待玖兰枢再次抬头，原本在前方不远处的银发omega已经消失得无影无踪。

 

## 26.

锥生零感到有些急躁，半伏下身，甩了甩半兽化的毛尾，开始观察。他没有完全兽化，而是借助迷彩服进行掩饰。

草地捕猎是第一次，有一定挑战性。

珍珠鸡与雪鸡在习性上有一定相似之处，翅强，善飞，遇敌害时往往奔走逃避，不得已时才鼓翼起飞。然而行动节奏毕竟不同，警戒性高，逃窜起来毫无章法，使得三次尝试都不尽人意。

自告奋勇若不抓点什么，就实在过意不去。

 

一点一点靠近鸡群，随着那群灰鸟的迁徙在草丛间匍匐移动。

 

“就说闻到了好闻的味道，这不是我们脾气出名不好的团姬小猫咪么？”

 

不怀好意的声音，觊觎暗讽的措辞，肆意散发的犬类alpha信息素。

 

“怎么，你的猫科战友满足不了你？我们陪你玩啊。听说猫发起情来可带感了，能持续要几十次？”

 

兴许是误闯了他人营地，另外几只犬科兽人也一点点靠过来。

 

alpha信息素十分让人不适…锥生零后退几步，戒备地向后背了背绒耳，发出抵触的嘶吼以示警告，额发下遮挡的眼并未收敛一丝冷凛。

 

“喔～这么萌，还真是只小奶猫啊。你们听到没，那声音？哎哟，心都要萌化了。”

 

紫瞳在周遭扫视，于不远处草丛后突兀的地方凝止。看来真是在这群犬类的营地附近，从这个位置可以看到那面搞笑的白旗。

从那些源源不断释放出的强烈犬科alpha信息素不难判断敌方成分，总共6只，没有斑鬣。

 

银发omega觉得那味道惹人厌恶的信息素在一点点将自己侵蚀，腿部有些开始发软，必须速战速决。

直立起身，他可不觉得这群蠢狗能良心发现那么快放自己离开。

 

“行啊，那就一起玩吧，正巧心情不好。”

omega信息素一点点释放出来，那气息太致命了，馥郁清甜，冷冽如刃，勾魂摄魄似的。犬科兽人开始变得兴奋，等不及的甚至开始解皮带。

 

那双紫色宝石一样的眼开始变得晶亮，一点点变圆变戾，眼神锋锐，正中扩散出猫瞳特有的淡淡晕彩，竟有些海棠色赤焰。裸麤露的颊颈墨梅般绽放朵朵环点浅斑，华妍的纹刺似的平添妖娆，犬齿延长尖端锋利。

 

随着omega信息素的逐渐浓郁，伴着什么令人惊悚的东西。惧色在犬科兽人的眼睛中交替显现。

 

锥生零抬起半兽化的爪伸至唇边，粉润销魂的舌，舔过爪尖的倒勾，魅惑瑰丽的景像，在几只仓皇失措的受惊犬科看来，那张漂亮的脸竟有点白日见鬼的恐怖。

他一步步向犬科走进，长如茸鞭的毛尾抽麤打在地上，发出瘆人的声响，墨与浅玫瑰紫交错的环斑随着随着尾部的甩动在空中浮展，花蔷般诡魅。

 

“要试试么？看你们够不够格玩我这种‘小’猫。”

 

## 27.

返程路上，锥生零明显愉悦了不少。

腰带上别着卷起来的敌方旗帜，手上拎着两只敌营里顺来的珍珠鸡。活动筋骨发麤泄完，整个人都畅快许多。

 

有人说，猫越是吃喝无忧，就越是渴望狩猎，这话蛮有道理。

 

野猫一旦捕获了猎物，就会在一瞬间将其杀死食用。然而，如果是家猫的话，有时它们即使抓住了猎物，也只是用前爪像玩玩具一样地耍弄着玩，或者追着猎物到处跑着玩。

看到那些猎物半死不活的样子，着实有些让人同情。

对于被人饲养的家猫而言，狩猎这种本能的冲动是很难得到释放的。因此，猫可能会将积郁的不满发泄到猎物身上，从而一个劲地耍弄着它们玩。

 

银发omega摇摇头，这些天看来有些被前辈们送到嘴边的食物惯坏了，竟然体会了少许宠物猫的焦虑感…

幸得宣麤泄出来就好了。

 

远处模糊一团墨色的类猫科生物从高树上跃下，身姿矫健，砸向经过的羚羊脊背。很快那草食动物扑腾了几下，发出悲鸣，便没了生气。一气呵成，快准狠。

出于好奇，锥生零目不转睛盯了很久，那样的捕猎方式他还是第一次见…

是否该学着点？以后可能会用到？

可是………潜意识觉得哪里不对劲…具体又说不好…

 

这样的想法没能持续多久，因为一道熟悉的气息离自己越来越近。

那是有些强悍雍容的味道，十分有倾麤略性。有些特别的alpha信息素，霸道之余好似有种流动的墨色丝带的感觉，避之不及便被蛊惑。

 

身着稍有凌乱的军服，玖兰枢拖着巨大的羚羊一点点循着清雅的气息走，不知怎的，觉得里面掺了点血气…

然后他看到了那张白皙的面庞，脸颊上还落点了几滴血，有些雪中梅的瑰艳。

视线下移，是两只翘辫子的珍珠鸡，以及…那个白色的好像是…

 

再次仔细瞧了瞧，这孩子腰上别的确实是卷在金属杆上的白色布料无疑。

疑惑的神色漫过俊美的脸…

莫不是…小白猫只身一人直捣敌营把人家整组给端了？

 

淡紫色眼瞳流转，同样在观察，重点在那只健壮的成年羚羊…怎么看怎么觉得哪里违和…

这只羊是怎么死的？颈上怎么没有齿痕？血迹为什么在羊耳边上？羊眼为何有些不自然外凸？

抬眼瞥了眼前辈的褐发，又调动回忆与墨色的大猫做了对比…

“…玖兰…你…是黑豹？”

 

对银发omega身份越来越好奇的玖兰枢偏头想了一下，自己是墨色的美洲豹，好像该说法并无不妥。

“算是吧…”

对面的紫瞳看上去比平时略圆，似乎十分好奇地盯着羊头，有些可爱。

 

“这只羊…是怎么死的？”

 

磁性的嗓音，优雅的陈述，玖兰枢牵起嘴角，字里行间透着傲。

“算是，体重配合重力加速度，砸昏以后，牙从这里咬下去。”

 

平素优雅的褐发黑豹前辈………很…独树一帜-。这样想着，银发猫咪扯了下嘴角，脸上的表情稍稍有点懵，双眼越瞪越圆，看着更惹人怜爱了。

 

玖兰枢得出结论，或许不是小猫的omega意外很凶，竟然剿得了敌穴。然而软下来的表情言行又实在太萌…

这样凶萌的银白色猫科…究竟是什么呢？

tbc


	6. # Ch.6 乌龙，心仪omega是猞猁？

# Ch.6 乌龙，心仪omega是猞猁？  
## 28.  
像喉咙里卡了毛球似的，上不去下不来，他太好奇小白猫的本体了。脱缰的冲动夹杂对妹妹的深切罪恶感，让人控制不住焦躁的情绪。

那是非常陌生的感觉，不同于过往和omega们嬉闹的泰然处之，血管里每一个红细胞都在躁动，激起难耐热度。  
放任视线是对良知的考验，饱受负罪感煎熬，作为兄长的失责，对于家族的背叛。  
偏离视线是对自身的摧残，像是强制禁食，肾上腺素亢进一样，整个人都处于一种激动心悸的状态，交感神经都变得易敏。

玖兰枢凭借露营时的线索，训练一结束便径直扎进阅览室查阅资料。

雪鸡，大型鸟，身长58厘米，善飞。一般分布于海拔3000～6000米，直至雪线以上，平原少见。分布于亚洲中南部高山地带，从高加索、土耳其向东至苏蒙边界。  
主要天敌为猞猁、狐、雕、秃鹫。

虹雉，大型鸟，身长58～68厘米，走禽。栖息于海拔3300-4400米的灌丛。分布于中国云南至印缅东北部。  
主要天敌为猞猁、猛禽。

原来那孩子是只有白化基因的猞猁。

希冀的流光映着灯光下的白纸黑字，星星点点欢快闪耀在酒红的眼瞳中。  
快速浏览着书页。猞猁，又称山猫，体长80-130cm，体重15-30kg，中大型猫啊…

看来英要直接‘失恋了’，谁叫那孩子喜欢吃的猎物都比薮猫大呢。  
参与了怂恿，真是对不住。  
看着多年的幼驯染好不容易才终于开始鼓起勇气，有点哆哆嗦嗦以奇怪的方式主动向omega接近，现在回过神来多少觉着有一丝罪恶感。  
此外更多的，还有控制不住出于自身侥幸的幸灾乐祸。

视线在字里行间穿梭，一时间，玖兰枢觉得很多地方都豁然开朗一般，十分吻合。

比方说，猞猁是有已知白化个体的猫科，有的通体雪白，有的有淡金色或银灰色浅斑，皮毛绒密。  
和那头柔软蓬松的银发十分对应。  
比方说，猞猁喜寒，更适合在高海拔地区生活。  
很好地解释了银发omega体能好，却易疲惫，时常喘不过气的种种反应。这样看来，是不喜夏日燥热，外加平原低海拔醉氧导致的，并非体质缺陷。  
比方说，猞猁好静，且谨慎敏锐。  
像极了那孩子恬静闲适的冷调性格和冷冽清雅的信息素。  
再比方说，猞猁之所以被称作山猫，是因为很多习性都和家猫类似。包括嘤嘤如喵嗷呜的软萌叫声。  
因而才一直会误解，觉得他像小型猫。

越细想越有把握，玖兰枢觉得豁然开朗，自信是这样肯定错不了。  
那偶尔展现出来的强劲爆发力和狠戾的一面很好地对应了猞猁捕捉猎物时的迅猛。  
连之前帮他把银发钩过耳后时的颤抖都得到了完美解释，一定是触及到了他耳尖敏感的笔毛。毕竟对猞猁来说，耳壳和笔毛能够随时迎向声源方向运动，有收集音波的作用。

视线下移，常捕食的猎物除野兔外，有松鼠、野鼠、旅鼠、旱獭和雷鸟、鹌鹑、野鸽、雉类，有时也会袭击麝、狍子和鹿的幼崽，以及野猪崽、小羊等家畜。  
兽人由于长久在人类社会生存，受到潜移默化的影响，即使是猫科，也已不再猎食鼠类。啮齿类只有兔科还在食用范围内。

与大型猫不同，中型猫抓麝、鹿和野猪是有极大挑战性的，因为鹿角和野猪呲出的犬齿都有造成致命伤的危险性。因此味道口感喜好与否，并非时常接触的食材。  
找机会，抓只白尾鹿或是野猪来讨好他吧。

合上参考书，笑容在俊美的脸庞上延展，玖兰枢一点点小跑起来，越来越快，甚至将腿部肌肉局部兽化…  
欢欣鼓舞之余，他没有看见下面几行关于生活习性的描写：猞猁善喜攀爬。

这与他所观察到的锥生零是完全相反的。

## 29.  
“报告菖藤少校，我有个人紧急情况，申请向家里致电。”  
标准的军礼，挺拔的军姿，笔直地站着。

菖藤依砂也是只血统纯正的猎豹。和锥生零类似，携带有罕见的白化基因。所以白炽灯光下发色有些带着说不出是蓝灰还是紫灰的暗调，和名字一样，有点像浅菖藤。

平时为人优雅和善，偶尔也会坏心眼地整蛊训练兵，原因和导火索皆不明确。  
据说野外生存训练的黑白旗就是他的杰作。  
也许猎豹野生环境中喜好围堵欺负花豹、薮猫，食用前玩弄猎物的那点劣根性都体现在了他难以琢磨触发点的无端腹黑上。

当然，且不说他是少校，自己是士兵，军营里绝对服从是纪律，官大一级压死人。惹恼了容易莫名其妙被罚俯卧撑、守夜或是做苦力，甚至被罚顶水桶这种丢人现眼没面子的事。  
猎豹终归是阴晴不定，且本性凶悍的猫科。  
虽不算最大最凶猛，但是速度极快，被处罚没人跑得过，准保被逮回来整得更惨。

最主要的，这个男人老谋深算和玖兰李土还有私交…具体情况不明，但保不准会告刁状。毕竟，这种作祟再隔岸观火的戏码说不定会满足猎豹的顽劣兴趣。  
之后会变得很麻烦。

## 30.  
接过话筒，玖兰李土阴阳怪气的声音从对侧传来。  
“是你又惹事了，还是你的狐朋狗党捅娄子了？”  
玖兰枢并不是爱好吐糟的类型，此时也不免觉得虽说是既定成语，用在猫科身上有着说不出的违和感。

年少时，叛逆期比较有标新立异的想法，曾经带头组织过一些Free Range放养和Organic有机食物的相关游行。  
毕竟，作为离不开肉类的猫科，谁都不想成天吃激素饲料催大的动物。  
和杂食性犬科不同，猫科是纯肉食动物，缺乏分解碳水化合物的生物酶，无法消化土豆、水稻、大麦这些粮食。即使是猫科兽人，对蔬果、杂粮的代谢率也很没效率。因而肉蛋奶质量对于猫科兽人的生存繁衍至关重要。

当时做过一些调查，得出结论：除了抑制剂的大量违规使用，食用笼养禽和激素催生动物或许是直接导致近年omega减少的决定因素之一。

这个论点是有理论依据的：

首先，早期兽人生活在接近兽类原生态的野外靠捕猎为生，食物也多是天然野味，毫无疑问是无公害纯天然食材。历史数据表明，当时，第二性别alpha、beta、omega的分化比例均衡，后代也发育良好。

其次，发展混入人类社会之初，个体户小农经营为主，在自由市场贩售，也多是天然产品。历史数据性别分化虽有omega初步减少的迹象，但并不存在挣扎愁苦找不到omega伴侣的初兆。  
omega数量下滑推测是城市生活较原生态栖息地的紧张感导致激素分泌紊乱，类似于人类常说的荷尔蒙失调。  
农场机械化集中经营后，暴利驱动人类开始运用激素注射，激素饲料，和低成本的代餐增加产量。不孕不育和omega的短缺首次出现于兽人历史，在加剧恶化的道路上一去不复返。

再次，虽然omega整体向濒危发展，犬科所面对的形式并没有猫科严峻。绝大多数犬科alpha不存在今生无omega作伴，或与beta凑合，或孤独终老的极端形势。况且越大型的猫科兽人种族里omega的数量越少。  
这再次佐证了量产畜牧业的罪恶。因为，猫科远比犬科更依赖肉类，大猫比小猫更甚，日常食用需求量也高得多，完全无法像犬科兽人那样按近似于人类的营养配比生存。

换句话说，即使现在，玖兰枢也依然坚信有机生态畜牧业对猫科兽人的生存极为必要。并不认为当时自己采取的行动有什么错，是有组织有规模，目标明确，动机纯良，且十分有意义的。

不过…自从叔父和一条麻远把他们几个保释出来，就根深蒂固了自己带头滋事，与一条拓麻几个狼狈为奸的印象…  
话说古人对猫科一定很有好感，这种负面词都由狼、狈、狐、狗这些犬科全全包圆。

“都没有，我想问，猞猁符合家族要求么？”  
心跳咚咚地，像是被嫁祸的杀人犯等待终审判决。

短暂的沉默后。  
“遇到猞猁了？战友？是男性omega？”  
玖兰枢应了一声，松了口气。玖兰李土既然反问，则说明在家族的考虑范围内，并非绝对拒绝。

“兽化身长过100公分么？血统纯正么？能在人和兽间自由转化并有效控制局部半兽化？”

具体情况自己并不清楚，所以捡了最有说服力的优点陈述。言语间流露着说不出的骄傲。  
“半兽化能够精确到只转化指尖和牙。”  
对兽人来说，这种精准度是血统极佳，血脉纯正的最有力衡量标准。

他听到话筒对策叔父自喉咙里发出大猫科满意的低沉喷音，引擎断断续续嗡鸣似的，看来在认真考虑。这是意料之中的。毕竟，即使一条家也很少有后代能够做到如此准确的半兽化控制。  
一条拓麻是优秀的美洲狮alpha，虽能达到要求，成功率并非百分之百。虽然也同样擅长跳跃，若是像锥生零那样在训练中半兽化指尖用于抓握器材，则有可能因失误而从器械上坠落。

“体型仍是必要标准，个体兽化达到130公分以上的话，在家族长老里投票更容易得到认同。猞猁毕竟也只是猫，豹仍然是优选。明白么？”  
玖兰李土稍顿。  
“你去请军方把照片简历发过来。”

“您要调查他么？请不要这样。”

“对于我们这样的家族来说，知根知底是必要的。这点，你从小就很清楚。”

“情况特殊，他脖子上有十字蔷薇刺青，幼年应该被盗猎组织捕获过，在福利机构长大。请您不要无谓造成二次伤害。”

“……把名字和福利院院长名字给我，会谨慎不让那孩子知道的。”

“请恕我拒绝。”  
玖兰枢拒绝得坚定，嗓音变的阴冷，喉咙里也发出愤怒嗥叫的呜噜声。

沉默不断蔓延，谁都不肯松口…最终，玖兰李土作为长辈，叹气作罢，退了一步。  
“把外观形容给我。”

“银发紫瞳，色素很淡，皮肤很白，人型身高181公分，身材高挑…很好看…”  
形容外貌让玖兰枢有些犹豫，因为锥生零十分有辨识度，叔父很可能顺藤摸瓜找人去调查他。但是，若是优秀漂亮的omega，说不定会得到认同。

“银发？…白化不行。”  
出乎意料，玖兰李土十分坚决地打断了对话。

“为什么？恕我直言，家族也曾给您安排过有白化基因的omega伴侣，我知道这与族规无关。”

“族长是我，我说不行。”

“请您不要擅自把和绯樱家的纠葛牵连到我身上！这与那是完全两……”  
嘟嘟嘟…嘟嘟  
该死…玖兰枢发出嘶嘶的闷音，有些暴戾，一时间情绪激动具现了豹耳，墨色斑纹在鬓角扩散。

玖兰李土曾经的未婚妻，是绯樱家有白化基因的虎狮。  
虎狮是祖上雄虎与雌狮杂交出来的物种，先天性弱，比被称为彪的狮虎兽更珍贵，存有生育能力，且体型小于雌狮。  
虽是omega，却不易受孕。然而由于玖兰作为美洲虎家族执意与大型猫结番，即使1-2%的概率也被家族认可了。由于最大型的狮和虎均已绝迹，与虎狮家族结番甚至被当时的家族长老定义为攀高枝。

然而，本应与叔父执手共度余生的绯樱闲不负责地和人类跑了。  
身为alpha却哪里有欠缺，竟没用到输给脆弱无能的人类，各种版本谣言四起，一时间玖兰李土成为了族内的笑话。

具传言，对叔父来说，最悲催的是他作为长子，为了继承家族，放弃了真爱才答应与绯樱家的婚事。  
结果与绯樱达成婚约期间，母亲玖兰树里被许给家族次男玖兰悠，也就是自己的父亲。  
婚礼前绯樱闲私奔出逃，母亲却已与父亲结番，这直接导致玖兰李土失去了适婚的大型猫科omega。  
无法抚育优秀后代的他直接被拉下长子宝座成为第二继承人，被父亲取而代之，可谓人权两空…

从某种意义上说…叔父的人生也真是相当悲剧了。不过，命途多舛也罢，心理阴影也罢，这都不足以构成其利用族长身份滥用职权的借口。

玖兰李土人脉广，在军中有眼线，远不只菖藤依砂也一个…  
为了不给那孩子带来不必要的麻烦，暂且…只能先保持距离静守在边上。  
无妨，蛰伏本就是美洲豹的强项，有的是耐心和精力。

即使是朋友，这个信息，也先不告予一条拓麻为上。


	7. # Ch.7 适格结番的Omega

# Ch.7 适格结番的Omega  
## 31.  
是否有过一种不自在的感觉，比如吉士丹麦酥皮塔从风车变成方形；比如常喝的咖啡变更了奶咖比；比如常走的路更换了地砖；比如常见的人更改了发型…  
不一定那么明显，对日常生活也未必有任何实质影响，却莫名感到违和别扭，生理不适。

对一条拓麻来说，近日的玖兰枢便是如此。  
说不上哪里不对，道不明有什么异常，却十分确定多了什么或是少了什么，冥冥中发生了些许变化。

对被好奇本性主导的猫科来说，探究是不由自主的。不得出个能勉强可作为结点的所以然，根本像强迫症一样停不下来。

一条拓麻百无聊赖地躺在床上，不知怎么就没了睡意，转而侧头看着对铺仍在睡梦中的褐发美洲豹幼驯染陷入沉思。  
什么时候开始的呢？  
好像是…野外生存训练的第二天。不知为何银发omega开始有意无意地躲自己，而多年的友人也有点像挣偶画地盘那样护短。

锥生零拿回来的旗是剿了敌营的标志，尽管不排除可能是枢做的，还是有哪里逻辑不顺。  
比方说，并非没有怀疑过，即使会猫叫，纵使言行像家猫，omega战友真的是小型猫么？

众所周知，军方通常是不录用omega的，不只因为信息素太过诱惑，扰乱军纪。更因为大型猫犬的omega不多，小型又太过弱小没有自保能力，容易成为靶心，像行走的泄欲目标一样被欲求不满的alpha骚扰。更有甚者，还能让alpha之间为挣偶结仇，维持不了战友关系。

虽不算硬性规定，在通过‘男性omega免除义务兵役’的相关政策后，不成文的规定一样，‘军营里没有omega’的认知在每一个兽人的脑海中根深蒂固。以至于兵役期被过来人调侃为著名的‘AAAB同好会’，简言之alpha、beta三对一，捡着个beta上就算下半身的福分，狗急跳墙也可挑战下弱点的alpha。

自爱的omega大多不会递交申请表，因此社会上也没有传出军方因‘性别歧视’禁止入伍的状况。  
锥生零或许是个为情势所迫的特例。这不代表军方会因其特殊私人情况通融，和‘保护稀少omega，鼓励生育’的政府下设管理机构唱反调。  
除非，上级决定层认为他有自保能力，或者，是一个生理有先天缺陷的omega。

后者的可能性很小，原因有三：

其一，精确的局部半兽化通常是优秀血统的象征，那样的家族通常不会诞下先天残缺的后代。即使有因近亲结番，不幸缺憾的子嗣，该短板也不会发生在有能力控制精准爪牙半兽化的个体身上；

其二，omega大多有自知之明，不离开安全区，不冒不必要的险，在alpha面前表现顺驯甚至捎带点不由自主的偎附自卑。  
看似礼貌安静的银发omega非但没有丝毫自轻，面对一室中大型猫科alpha也还总带着股骨子里透出来的傲桀，以至屡次三番和alpha叫板。和蓝堂英单挑时更流露出些许有些耀眼的自信。

其三，尽管平日清醒时十分刻意收敛，又因其极佳的半兽化控制不轻易过量溢出，那份不时被气流捎至身边的信息素是诱人的。有些特别的气息，比起完全的甜腻，裹着些鲜见的清凉，闻起来很舒心。  
熟睡时放松了警惕便更是如此…  
生理缺陷，腺体不完整的omega是没可能散发出这样回甘绕梁的信息素的。

猫科多是夜行生物，即使是白天黑夜均可活跃的美洲狮，更习惯昼伏夜出的自己也不曾在闹铃响前醒来。  
寝室里充盈着有些浓郁的omega信息素，远比平时感受到的部分更让alpha难以招架。就算是原本没有任何想法的alpha，也会不自觉被牵引，包括自己。

是不是有点危险呢？  
像这样毫无自觉地散发着惑人的信息素和一群年少气盛的alpha住在一起。

尤其，猫科和犬科不同。公犬只会被动发情，公猫却会主动发情，不论大猫小猫都是如此。这点，兽人也不例外。  
犬科兽人alpha只会在FQ期的omega信息素诱导下被动FQ，猫科则不同。  
成年猫科alpha隔周便会为FQ期困扰，主要表现是焦虑多动，生理亢进，静不下心，持续3至7天不等。  
虽可以靠精神力强行压制，没有omega们那样极端，远未到需要抑制剂的程度。那段时间，会不自主变得情绪化，下意识寻找解决生理需求的对象，甚至不自觉向下身伸手，暂别定力极易受到蛊惑。

这样想着，一条拓麻半支起身，掀开枕头露出一把家传的小太刀，柄上拴了个作为护身符的铃铛。  
碧瞳瞄了眼表，闹钟还有半小时才响么…

## 32.  
无聊情绪作祟，一条拓麻索性翻身下床，攀上梯子，想着是否该提前把支葵千里叫起来去执勤。这样，取消闹钟，宿舍里其他人还可以多睡会儿。  
支葵千里的对铺是锥生零，也正因如此，站在梯子上便会发现，上方空气中的omega信息素比在下铺感受到得更为馥郁。  
不知是不是alpha对omega的本能，被磁铁牵绊似的，金发美洲狮有些僵硬地回头去看此时应该在半兽化状态的银发omega。

锥生零先天色素淡，小猫一样蜷成一团鼓在被子里，除了一点银发看不到什么。像完美的保护色似的和床单被褥融为一体。

不知为什么，觉得这种说法有点好笑。  
一条拓麻抬指挡了嘴，借着猫科优秀的夜间视力观察。不时抖动的似乎是耳朵，毛茸茸地半隐在发丝间。有些圆的形状，十分绒厚，不似大多小型猫那样呈略有单薄的三角形。尖端外缘有浅墨似的绒毛，耳翼背面似乎还有…花瓣似的斑点…  
豹纹？  
omega在被褥里翻了个身，一条拓麻险些以为他醒了，便要下梯子。一个绒密蓬松黑白相间的物体一瞬间吸引了美洲狮的注意力。有些灰墨的末端，配着环型绒斑附于流银似的绒毛上，不时摆动，印在碧绿的瞳孔里。  
人型半兽化时，尾巴竟然能够到脸？

躺回床上，一条拓麻半圈起身，卷至身前的尾巴最多只将将够到胃的位置…

长尾虎猫？但是尾部应是一段一段的横斑。并且，历史上至少在动物界该物种从来不曾出现过白化个体。

从上铺悬垂下来的一节尾巴，毛茸茸的，尾端微卷，不时摆一摆。看来支葵千里是睡迷瞪了。  
尾部有圆斑又很长的话…和千里一样是云豹么？虽然花纹并不完全一样，白化个体的话，哪里不同应该也并不奇怪。  
由于是丛林猫，黑色素匮乏不利于掩护，大多无法存活。但即使稀少，动物界皮毛灰白的云豹并非没有过。

况且，一条拓麻回忆了一下，目前和银发omega走得最近的就是支葵千里。起初只觉得或许是因为beta信息素柔和，如此看来，大概是同类。  
这样一来，锥生零不畏惧蓝堂英、架院晓，却对自己退避三舍也得到了合理解释。  
奇怪的是…为什么那孩子不怕枢呢？脾性凶暴狠戾的美洲豹不是比温顺柔和的美洲狮吓人得多么…

云豹是少有成年后仍能发出猫一般柔和叫声的中大型猫，虽然不是每个个体都会如此。至少支葵千里不那样叫很久了。  
最后一次听到，还是某次见到他和远矢家的扑克脸长尾虎猫小萝莉拿零食闹着玩，似乎是刻意从喉咙里挤出了几声猫叫。但绝对不是生气受惊时的嘶叫。

千里是什么想法呢？就算是Beta，真遇到同类的Omega说不定也会不自觉亲近…

云豹的话，兽化体长和体重都小于自己的一半，但是足以符合家族要求…肯定…也符合玖兰家要求…毕竟千里分化成beta前也是备受两族瞩目的。

一条拓麻折臂屈肘遮了眼，自缝隙瞄着不远处仍熟睡的褐发幼驯染，碧绿的眼睛神色复杂。  
枢肯定也不会退让吧…

“一条前辈…请问你这是在干什么呢？”  
极轻的一声落地，锥生零极小声地询问，一边猫一样伸着懒腰舒展四肢，一边维持面部表情不让好奇太过明显地表露。  
金发美洲狮前辈蜷身屈膝，双手抓着尾巴，像是在拽来着…？  
不禁回想起黑豹前辈的捕猎方式，一时间觉得，自己或许真的和正常安稳环境长大的猫科有些脱节。

“醒这么早？我在等千里起床去执勤。”  
虽然意识到有些尴尬让人误解的情况，一条拓麻微笑糊弄过去，迅速翻身坐起来，解下小太刀上的铃铛。  
“这个给你，拴在床头上。”  
对面的omega看起来有些不解，尽管表面上只是眨了眨眼，刚睡醒的缘故，看起来还有些懵懂。  
“睡迷糊的时候，是不小心半兽化了么？屋里的信息素很浓。终归是不得已要生活在alpha堆里，零君还是应该有点自觉，多个心眼。”  
竟然脸红了，还有点羞恼的样子，真好懂…

不再逗弄有些窘迫的omega，一条拓麻抬手扯了扯上铺悬下来的云豹尾转移注意力。嚅嗷一声从上方传来，伴着嘶嘶声…  
“一条桑，请不要把别人的尾巴当电灯线。”

美洲狮毫不在意地打哈哈。  
“猫科本能，别这么计较了…你再不起来，我可就不得不抓零君代你执勤了。”  
毕竟无论大小，猫对于蛇和绳总是有些难以抗拒，见到就想刨一刨不是么？

哈欠的气流伴随一声带着喉音的嗷呜吼叫。  
“……不觉得就算要换岗，也该零跟你换么…拓麻？”  
对铺美洲豹有些猩红的眼笔直盯着自己，有点警告的意思。

看吧，果然玖兰枢近日的反常不是错觉。这是对自己的玩笑加以警告，明示alpha不能独自拉omega出去执勤的意思吧。  
小心眼…之前还不是单独跟锥生零在营地劈柴来着。

## 33.  
“千里，有个问题我有些好奇。怎么会想着去抓斑雉？”  
守岗的两人面无表情地目视前方，一条拓麻以极小的口型发声问。

“找香料时正巧碰到，就抓了。”  
可遇不可求，有什么奇怪么？

“除此之外呢？”

支葵千里对话题走向感到有些不解，想了片刻才答。  
“喜欢吃…分享中意的食物比较容易亲近新队友，不是么？战友对孤儿来说，像家人一样。”

由于玖兰李土对beta私生子到现在都没明确表态，自幼支葵千里便有些缺乏父爱，母亲也是个不怎么靠谱的落魄女演员。真正在意的家人，反而是一起长大的玩伴。

“我就直接问了，千里认为零君不是小猫么？”

原来如此。  
支葵千里叹了口气，大致了解了主要矛盾。  
“你是知道的，家里曾希望我分化成omega作为和堂兄结番的备选。因此，从小的许多教育都和可能会分化成omega的家猫之类一起，包括防身术什么的。犬科和猫科，中大猫和小猫，所教授的防御形式截然不同。”

顿了一下，他偏过头。  
“一条桑，请你把手伸过来。”  
像是突发袭击一样，毫无预兆地，半兽化的云豹一爪子拍下去，被应激局部兽化防御的美洲狮僵持，卡在空中，很快便脱力收回了爪。

“我和你的size不在同一比较级…这种物种差异是无法突破的。且beta先天弱于alpha。  
beta对alpha信息素没有omega那么敏感。但是…派来辅佐教官的那个犬科士官，并不是什么小型犬吧。明知如此，锥生君选用的防守反击不是有些冒失么？”  
何况分胜负几乎是一瞬间的事。

“那么…千里认为零君是云豹么？”

“不知道…的确有莫名的亲切感…”  
收起耳尾爪，恢复人形的支葵千里犹豫了一下。  
“一条桑，你打算和堂兄挣么？”  
说实话，他的处境很尴尬。生父是玖兰家现任当家，自己好歹算是玖兰家的分家成员。即使，父亲不怎么待见自己，这就是童年遗留的希冀吧，多少还是希望可以得到认同。  
就自身家族义务来说，是应该汇报给玖兰枢，防止一条家抢跑的。但是，一条拓麻又对自己有恩。

“…千里想要告诉枢的话，我不会阻止。我的话…大概是不会主动说的。”  
一字一句在舌苔上留下千斤重，直到真正说出来一条拓麻才实质感觉到卡在友情和家族义务两座巨岭间挣扎的窒息感。

“胆子不小，执勤还敢交头接耳，看来自告奋勇想被收拾。”  
声音来自一个1米8几的棕褐发男人，有别于训练迷彩服的正装军服上别着几个徽章，证明是有点身份的上级。

“长官。”  
双双敬礼。

“今天初犯先放过你们，以后会经常见的。我是鹰宫海斗，你们猫科的直属教官。”

## 34.  
“拓麻，你不去食堂？”  
或许是忧心忡忡走得太落队，褐发友人回头叫自己，甚至折返了几步。这种关怀，于此时的负罪感简直是火上浇油。

“伙食太烂了实在没食欲，想着联系家里走走门路。”  
借口实在太烂，一条拓麻觉得自己有些笑不出来。  
真实情况是什么？向一条家大当家祖父大人汇报找到了适格族规标准的omega。为了不让其被军队的差劲廉价伙食搞坏了身子，无端降低生育率，提议由一条家匿名赞助军队天然有机肉蛋奶？

“主意不错，福利就靠你了。方便的话，请一翁顺带想办法安排个结了番的女性家猫omega军医过来，快体检了吧。”  
玖兰枢相当优雅地笑着，在一条拓麻肩上拍了两下。

看吧…果然很在意。看看这些关键词，体检的军医必须是omega，男的还不行，没结番的也不行。这种程度，已经叫偏执了吧…  
旁观者清，同为alpha，又是幼驯染，好友在盘算着什么一目了然。  
知道自己的想法的话…这段友情，估计就…

“枢…”

“怎么？”

“算了，没什么。”  
赤红的眼看得人心慌，一条拓麻摇了摇头。  
“你我有年头没打着玩了吧…你说，谁会赢？”  
说不定，各自为了家族…终究会走到那一步。说穿了，动物界的雄性也都是靠赌上命的厮打争夺配偶权。兽人，又有多少不同？

“当然是我吧，比你更大只。”  
玖兰枢尽管有些纳闷，仍然耸肩信心满满地说。

“我觉得难说，很久没见过彼此的猫科形态了。你我人形身高相当，美洲狮和美洲豹本就在身型和体重上有大量重合区间。何况，物种上，我比你早一年达到成兽体型不是么？”

这下就更奇怪了…褐发美洲豹沉了眼，听着金发友人这认真比对的语气，完全觉不出玩笑的意思。  
“你受什么刺激了，需要沙袋解气？我倒是不介意奉陪…不过，真打就算了，你不会想被我咬到吧？”

家与友的天平会怎样…  
灿烂地扯了个笑，一条拓麻推了玖兰枢一把。  
“谁知道呢…offer我接受了，要是没想开就找你兑现和我过过招…嘛，你们先去吃饭吧，我一会儿过去。”

不必放水…我也…  
不能。

## 35.  
家族为重，子嗣优先，爱情什么的根本可遇不可求，最好从一开始就不去期待。

若是被问起，心目中悦己的omega是什么样的，其实一条拓麻根本答不上来。下意识不去想的事，自然毫无概念。  
原因很简单，与能满足家族要求的omega相遇已是需要赢乐透，找到匹配骨髓的概率，去想像偏好男性还是女性omega，什么发色瞳色，什么性格，意义何在？

“之后会托人送东西过去，你记得收。军医和伙食营养家里会安排妥当。拓麻，你做得很好，再接再厉。跟玖兰家的美洲豹小子说了么？”

一条拓麻接着话筒里老人的声音给出了否定回答。有些锐化的兽爪划在手心里。

“很好。你们现在开始是竞争关系，自己多个心眼。即使是高级正规抑制剂也对omega身体不好，军方会提供给那孩子。尽可能别让他吃。FQ期，你把握住，一条家，就靠你了。”


	8. # Ch8.木天蓼混战与遭人报复的omega

# Ch8.木天蓼混战与遭人报复的omega  
## 36.  
训练之余，一切如常，除了某些在猫科看来本就行为匪夷所思的狗。

猫狗亘古不对盘，在兽人群体中的直接体现大概就是‘种族歧视’。犬科见了猫，不论大小品种，但凡不怕死的敢挑衅，开口就是‘猫咪’；猫科见了犬，同理，管你是斑鬣还是狼，单挑若能赢，张口闭口都是‘蠢狗’、“死狗”。  
在盗猎猖獗的近年，猫科对犬科的仇视就更加白热化。毕竟，同为兽人，却有犬科与人类同流合污，加入到偷猎猫科收获皮草的恶行中，叫人作呕。

犬科兽人大多没有猫科那么光鲜亮丽有辨识度，发色瞳色什么的都比较平常普遍。  
也不知和祖上沿袭的夜行视力有没有关系，还是说单纯出于本能对异类的排斥，猫科傲睨犬科或多或少感到脸盲。  
美洲豹玖兰枢也没能幸免。

但即便如此，当几个个体总是重复性表现得特立独行，要么退避三舍，要么噤若寒蝉地对他风华绝代的银发omega颤颤巍巍地行注目礼，再大众的狗脸也会被记住，还很深刻。  
再不然，靠嗅觉都足以辨别了…讨人厌的味道，大约五六个。  
八成是野外生存训练时有色心色胆，却没匹配的实力，结果让被误会成小白猫的白化猞猁给修理了个透心凉。  
与猫不同，犬科怕是这辈子都难体会被omega收拾的耻辱感，也算长见识，攒教训，重塑三观。

至于为什么会下意识在银发omega前擅自加上所属，这或许就要归罪于猫科alpha的执念了。  
动物界的猫科雄性其实是数一数二的‘渣’，几乎无出其右。猫科兽人的演变则出了差池，将好奇固执的天性极大程度反映在择偶上。一旦认准了，就变得执拗，典型的拿得起，放不下。  
加之佳偶鲜少，供不应求，大猫alpha一旦动情，就更容易在偏执的血线上一去不复返。

擅长蛰伏的美洲豹更是典型，越是阻碍重重，越易变得执着，武斗加智斗，善用天时地利，多费解艰巨的目标也执意攻克。

## 37.  
除此之外，军营里突然来了两个新教官，一只狗一只猫，有意散发着强势的alpha信息素震慑训练兵，所以大致判断得出。

高大犬科兽人长着一头狮鬃似的夸张黑发。右眼遮着海盗似的皮质眼罩，完好的那只灰蓝色眼睛里看不到爱恨、愤怒，而是毫无感情的空洞麻木，暗透着真正可怕的杀气，一看就是个上过战场，操持过真枪实弹的狠角。制服上佩戴着五颜六色的胸章，揭示着战功，肩章二星，是个少将。  
这样的大人物怎么会半途空降营地，屈尊来训练些义务服役而非正规入伍诚心加入编制的训练兵，着实令人费解。

至于那只棕毛的猫科，玖兰枢下意识眯了眯眼。同为猫科，却下意识感觉比看到新来的黑毛狗||教官还令人烦躁。所谓初印象奇差，无端看不顺眼，大概就是这种感觉。  
原因？  
虽然不是很明显，就是下意识觉得确定一定以及肯定：佩戴二杠肩章的上尉带着审视的目光瞄着所在桌。视线交接的时候明显有相见两相厌的敌视感不说。那双棕眼睛冰冷锐利地扫过一桌的alpha、beta，偏偏在银发omega身上变得柔和。猫科雄性alpha领地意识、挣偶本能使然，诚难有什么好感。

话虽如此，玖兰枢觉得自己相比之下更优秀，理论上肯定输不了。  
常有人戏称说豹是有些自恋的猫。说是动物界总能捕捉到豹属对着自己映照在水里的靓影迷恋得欲罢不能的镜头，活脱脱的猫科水仙Narcissus。

但是，自信也好，自恋也罢，首先要有资本。而玖兰枢，自认有这个资本。

能在军队担任要职的猫个头小不了，但除了下落不明的绯樱闲，能兽化还比玖兰更大的猫若是存在，自己必然知晓。

作为美洲豹出生在玖兰家，有些尊荣是与生俱来，得天独厚的。  
美洲豹被美索亚美利加个部落尊奉为高贵圣兽，作为集智慧、勇气与力量于一身的王权象征。被视作冥府之王，称作‘暗夜的太阳’，供奉以陶器、塑像、石雕、浅浮雕，甚至在蒂卡尔有四十七公尺的金字塔形‘大美洲豹神庙’。玛雅人更是称其姿态高贵令人着迷不已，生性凶猛又叫人心生恐惧，‘猫科全能冠军’的称号可不是闹着玩的。

如是想着，褐发美洲豹下意识冷眼平静地瞪了回去，果然教官挑眉，唇边有些匪气地挑起一个威胁的笑。  
怎么看怎么讨厌。

## 38.  
所在营地是兽人专属，也许军方是出于促进战友之间互相加深了解，寻找优势互补，增强团队合作的初衷，阅览室有大量关于不同物种的书籍。  
因而，玖兰枢从某种意义上也就顺其自然成了阅览室的常客，在借书证办下来后，就迫不及待过来办借阅手续。  
今天这本，他其实已经陆续过来翻读了前三章，无奈每周只有两天有短暂的1小时闲暇可以用来阅读，记忆内容又比较多，断断续续进展不尽人意。

回程在走廊上远远望见和新晋猫科教官一前一后走在一起的银发omega，让他十分惊讶。  
就观察看，两人间的气氛比较紧张，玖兰枢蹙眉，出于担心也好，占有欲也好，屏息凝神隐在阴影里悄默默跟了上去。  
望着锥生零一声不吭跟在好像是叫鹰宫海斗的上尉后面进了办公室，灯光消失在门后同时，锐化的爪钩也在手心中间挠了挠。  
墙壁隔音过硬，听不到里面的声响，神经上像有昆虫在爬，情绪也稍微有了波动。若非间隔不对，还以为自己提前被诱发进入了FQ期才觉得这么暴躁。

“…玖兰？你怎么在这？”  
警戒心使然，锥生零很擅长观察周遭，越安静的环境越是如此，拜此所赐，刚出门就被从阴影里突然走出来的玖兰枢吓了一颤。

“去借书，路上看到你被教官抓进去了。他什么事，没找你麻烦？”  
玖兰枢脸上恢复了一贯的平静，表情温和，极为切合地对应了玛雅文明对其‘月夜微笑之虎’的称呼。  
他看到对面的omega愣了一下，由于肤色浅淡，即使一点一闪而过的粉晕也十分明显。  
真是容易害羞的性格。

“没…就是让我多个心眼什么的。然后提醒我体检后去医务室要抑制剂…”  
说到后面，声音也弱了下去。

“抑制剂对身体不好，你知道吧？”  
玖兰枢微微眯了眼，说不上来是怎么个感觉，有点压抑。对鹰宫海斗的印象又跌了几丈，毕竟出于关心，教官应该劝退omega，而不是怂恿其去接触副作用极大的抑制剂，不知安的什么心。这种大半夜把人叫去单独谈话的行为也惹人不快。

omega移开视线，稍稍“嗯”了一声算是回答，无意将话题继续。  
然后，紫瞳在瞥到玖兰枢手里的书本时眨了一下，有些好奇的柔光。  
“玖兰…你…对猞猁感兴趣？”  
其实锥生零也不知道该怎么选词合适，最后模棱两可问得暧昧。

“喜欢啊。”  
玖兰枢弯起蛊魅的笑容，径直往进昏暗里有些莹亮的紫晶，声音温柔真诚，表白一般倾注了似水柔情。

银发omega似乎愣住了，眨了眨眼。  
“…不会觉得尾巴很短…有点奇怪么？”  
也许是因为锥生零有些含蓄收敛的声音听不出明显情绪，将之误认为‘对自身短尾自卑’的玖兰枢立刻插话。  
“怎么会呢，我觉得很特别…尾巴的话，或长或短，我们猫科都有，但是像白尾鹿和兔子一样可爱的小尾巴只有猞猁属才有呢。”

闻言锥生零陷入沉默，一边并排走着，目光有些不由自主向后方游移，微微垂首若有所思的侧脸在玖兰枢看来就像是有点羞涩的可爱模样。  
“其实我对白化的猫科也有兴趣。毕竟没有与栖息地相宜的保护色，却坚强地活下来，很了不起。”

omega微微侧头，极浅地笑了。  
“这样好么？在资源有限的情况下事先决定自己喜欢的类型？”  
何况还不是豹…家里不要紧么…  
如果没有成为盗猎目标的话，一缕和自己，大概也会这么乐观吧。

“命运待我不薄，似乎运气一向很好。”  
毕竟，连传说中的命定之番都能在军营里遇到，这是什么样的概率呢？  
昙花一现的笑颜转瞬被有些悲伤的气氛取替，玖兰枢意识到自己说错了话，说到底，锥生零算得上命途多舛。  
“事实上，如果你…”  
如果你愿意的话…我希望…我想…

“快宵禁了还在晃呢，志愿来做苦力么？”  
话没说完，一个声音响起，双眼在暗处闪烁。  
菖藤依纱也…

“菖藤少校。”  
敬着军礼，玖兰枢叹气…  
虽然有点可惜只能找下次机会了。  
话说…为什么这只分明是白化的猎豹会跟叔父有交情呢…？

## 39.  
“今天伙食真不错啊。”  
不知哪桌谁这样说了一句。

虽说在一条拓麻联系本家插手后确实称心了不少，但这种让人心情愉悦的程度还是有些令人费解，毕竟，食材再好，终归是部队炊事班的大锅饭手艺。

“这种食欲大增的感觉好久没有了。干得漂亮！”  
蓝堂英难得向一条拓麻树了个拇指。

金发美洲狮微笑了一下没有应声，望着盘里的食物稍稍收了笑。  
褐发美洲豹也是如此，这种精神抖擞的感觉有些违和，究竟是哪里不对呢？

赤色的眼扫视餐厅，喜颜悦色大多出现在猫科脸上，振奋得一点不像经过了一天强化拓展训练的样子。还有个别早一步吃完的，一副醺酒将醉的德行…

只对…猫有效？

视线里突然出现了几只窃笑的狗，总是躲着锥生零那几只。

糟了！

玖兰枢抬手去抓身边的手腕将餐刀餐叉抢下来，整个过程没有遭到一丝反抗。

“喵嗷呜？”  
几不可闻的一声，软软的，尾音上扬。银发omega有些迟缓地转过来，然后偏头又叫了一声。恍惚的紫瞳没了焦距，一副睡意正浓的迷醉模样，晕晕乎乎的。俊俏的脸上有些春樱似的云霞，朦胧地晕在眼下。一贯微抿的薄唇也微微分开，粉润晶莹。

晚饭…似乎很可口…  
为什么手腕被抓着？  
锥生零感觉眼前的景物有些摇晃……为什么感觉坐在棉花上？  
似乎有好闻的味道…浓郁又安心，像松软的枕头或是舒适的被窝…  
好像景象越来越软了，像化掉一样，又像云朵有点扩散蓬松…  
为什么黑豹前辈的脸像哈哈镜一样扭曲…似乎圆了一圈呢…气球似的…好奇怪…  
迷迷糊糊地靠上前去试图看得更仔细一些…甚至猫爪一样蜷着人形的手去触…  
“喵…喵嗷呜？”  
怎么变成葫芦形状了？噗…脸好逗…

omega漂亮的脸上露出让人不禁为之意乱龘情迷的笑弯，和氤氲惺忪的眼一起。不知何时局部兽化的小尖牙刺出愈发红润的唇，细看还能窥到若隐若现的粉龘舌。  
简直魅惑得太糟糕了…

“喂，锥生零…你怎么？”  
也许和酒醉壮胆同样原理，仍以为锥生零是小猫的蓝堂英探身从对座伸出了手。

玖兰枢立刻回瞪一眼，解了外套罩在omega头上，试图掩盖后颈一点点变得馥郁清甜，似甘霖倾泻而出的信息素。  
“零，振作点。”

各种“喵”或“嗷”的声音从食堂各个角落传来，开始出现顶不住兽化或半兽化的个体。有的小型猫alpha甚至“嘶嘶”着打了起来。  
“嘟——————”  
一声刺耳的哨音。  
“都给我安静坐回去。”  
赶到的鹰宫海斗喊了一嗓，和紧随而至的夜刈十牙一起。

“呜…喵…”  
掌下的削肩开始颤抖，有些收不住闸的omega信息素沁人心脾地外溢，不少彻底失了神志的alpha杀红眼似的冲过来。  
玖兰枢在自己胳膊上掐了一下，压抑地呜了一声。便裹着锥生零一把抱起来，向外跑。  
“拓麻，这边拜托了，你们尽可能挡！”

半兽化的一条拓麻摔开一只猫科alpha，才来得及转头看向已经快没了影的玖兰枢…

这算什么？

## 40.  
“…呜…”  
渐渐恢复一点意识的锥生零有些惊悚地望着两旁掠过的景物…觉得自己有点失控。  
热…而且，他控制不了信息素…像钝化了一样，身体不听使唤。努力不兽化就已经耗尽了气力。  
究竟怎么了？  
他能回忆起来的就只是炖得有些软得过了火候的红烩羊腿…除此之外断片一样，什么都…

该死，有疯猫追上来了…  
“零，我需要半兽化提速，可能会溢出信息素，你忍耐下。”

浓烈的信息素馥郁倾龘略性，有斩荆披棘之感，却温暖和煦收敛了攻击性，只是拢在周身，不过分刺探。华贵的气息…像阳光…热烈、刺眼，有些辣却很暖…  
锥生零蜷着身子，额靠在玖兰枢肩头…轻轻嗅着不远处颈部腺体散发出的气息…分明是个alpha…却会不自觉感到舒缓…紧绷恐惧的神经被抚摸了一般…  
说到底…自己终究是omega…被相似物种的alpha温柔对待也会本能有所希冀。  
可惜…  
这种想法，过眼烟云。

“你什么都别管，快进屋。试图睡着知道么？醒了就好了。”  
玖兰枢将锥生零放下一把推进寝室便关了门，然后靠着墙散架似的滑到地上。  
本来就是FQ期，有点哆哆嗦嗦地经不住诱惑，吃了点木天蓼再被omega信息素诱导…这会儿离了紧急事态回过劲，所有的燥龘热疯狂都一股脑蜂拥而上。  
身边就有惊绝的omega，却窝在公共走廊里努力抑制着不去自摸的alpha也怕是史无前例了…

一声尖锐的猫叫和着引擎般低沉的吠吼自拐角传来。  
“玖兰二等兵你胆子不小！”

这声音…鹰宫海斗？他是……猞猁？  
那之前叫锥生零去办公室是…？

玖兰枢恶狠狠瞪着，眼里似盛了地狱天照之火，十分幽暗狠戾…也“呜嗷”一声吼了回去。

更多嘈杂自左侧拐角后传来，兽化猞猁形态的鹰宫海斗呲牙尖利地吼了一声，棕栗色的眼盯回自己脸上，像是要戳出洞。  
“我不管你是个什么，好好在门口守着，敢对零出手就死定了知道么？！”  
便调头向声源冲了过去。

零？  
他们很熟吗？  
负面思想不断地在脑中撕扯，那样像是护短宣告所有者权益的说法足够自己将那只狂妄的棕毛山猫咬成碎片了。

锥生零蜷在床上，有些挣扎…门外的对话听不清，但不同猫科发出的高分贝嘶吼他听得真切。热…而且像是书上形容的那种…醉酒似的感觉，昏昏沉沉的…怎么可能睡得着…  
一种排解不了的焦躁情绪充斥在体内…不知怎么便兽化自上铺跳到了正中的长桌上，利爪在木头上划出不小的痕迹。他甩着茸长的尾巴来回踱着，最后又有些尴尬地跳回上铺变回人形一件件往身上套衣服…  
有什么很难堪的感觉让他有些不自觉想舒服地发出呜噜呜噜的声音，甚至叫出声…便下意识抓住不知何时无意识半兽化的尾巴，双手捧着张口含到嘴里。  
离了原生地，这种行为已经不以防寒为主要目的…回忆中，年幼的自己曾经蜷在母亲尾巴圈成的圆环里和一缕挤在一起…这样有无意识地轻轻咬着，不自觉可以放松。

门外的玖兰枢听着屋内不时传来的动静，和甚至在美洲豹的视角听起来有些妩媚的猫叫声，躁动不安地以半兽化的爪抓着地砖，在石板上划出白痕，发出刺啦啦的噪音。  
鹰宫海斗竟然也是猞猁…还是个alpha。

与猫科教官临行的反向拐角传来杂音和颇为强烈的alpha信息素，令已在情绪崩盘边缘的美洲豹一瞬间完全兽化戒备地扑了上去，和不得已兽化防御的一条拓麻在空中撞了个正着。  
两只体型差不多的大猫半直立着身子前爪击打，擦身而过，相对吼叫，一声高亢，一声低沉。

“枢…冷静点！你疯了？”  
美洲狮是能轻易横越14米峡谷的猫科生物，即使体重相对轻一些，跳跃能力远在美洲豹之上，不易被击中。  
一条拓麻沉了猫化的碧瞳，吼叫褶皱了面部，兽耳向后背着，没了以往的温文尔雅，连偏圆的眼都凌厉起来，向额角斜挑着。  
然后忍无可忍也主动攻击飞扑过去缠斗，幸得物种生长期的1年之差，两人间的武力差尚未拉开过大差距，一方善速，一方善力，谁也占不到明显便宜。  
“信息素都溢出来了…你不觉得零君会害怕么？”

光亮再次回归被血光充斥的赤瞳，玖兰枢后退两步，拉开了距离…  
“拓麻？”  
受延迟的木天蓼影响，被鹰宫海斗刺激，再加上omega信息素触发的挣偶本能，一时间被FQ期的情绪不稳冲昏了头…竟然袭击了幼驯染。  
实在太差劲了。

冷静下来的两人背对背恢复人形往身上套着衣服。  
“枢，不觉得，你我的职能今天有些颠倒么？FQ期还主动接近状况不稳的omega，一点也不像你…”  
那种抬腿就跑的急切…都快认不出了。  
“拓麻，我很抱歉。”

“我守着就行了，去歇吧。”  
一条拓麻这样说着，眼瞳加深。  
“我不走。”  
玖兰枢如是回答，十分认真，没有任何迂回余地。

金发美洲狮轻笑。  
“嘛，不觉得多亏了我们儿时没少拿各种形态的木天蓼玩么？”  
不然说不定FQ期的alpha吃了那东西，比锥生零反应还大呢。  
花朵、果实、枝干、树叶都有各自功效。猫科闻到后，会透过上颚的费洛蒙物质感知器官将信号传递到脑部。虽说是纯天然对猫科也并无生理危害，那种短期的极度喜悦和麻龘痹，就像被信息素干扰一样。

“啊，当然。助消化、增进食欲。”  
玖兰枢同样哂笑出声。  
“助眠，治抑郁。”  
一条拓麻接龙。  
“拓麻，记得你那个时候，查了一堆边边角角的借口呢。”

转过身，一条拓麻在好友肩上拍了一下。  
“不过你上次自大猜错了吧？就说不认真打怎么可能打过我。不过…还真是好久没活动了”  
然后看着耸肩轻笑的玖兰枢。  
“很安静呢。我猜，零君睡着了。”


	9. # Ch9.无关身份的omega

# Ch9.无关身份的omega  
## 41.  
服役期间每人可以申请并获批的外出机会是有限的。即便如此，玖兰枢决定使用。

独自坐在军营附近的一家小餐馆，随意点了一壶银藤茶，静静地等。

这里地处偏僻隐蔽，人迹罕至，军中成分从训练兵到教官均是兽人。不难想象，这样的小馆子为了存活下去，也为迎合特殊客源做了大量调整。  
不明显地仔细嗅了嗅，店里有猫的味道，一只家猫，是与人类在一起了的猫科兽人也说不定。当然也可能只是普通宠物猫。

百无聊赖中，褐发美洲豹赤色的眸子扫过酒水单，在人类看来大多是些稀奇古怪的东西，有一些连自己也认不出，一定是蠢狗才会喜欢的。反正那种杂食动物，和猫科比没多矜贵挑剔。  
银藤、金银花、缬草、荊芥、小麦草、猫苦草……至少这些都是猫科喜欢的东西，虽然人类也会使用前三种作茶或入药。

许多人不知道，能让猫科感到兴奋的东西很多。比如自己，就更热衷被称作猫百里香的猫苦草。虽然成年分化为alpha后，便被担心自己晕乎乎标记身分不明的小型猫omega给家族添堵的叔父玖兰李土勒令禁止了。  
事实上，对于但凡有些家世的猫科兽人来说木天蓼和被人类俗称猫薄荷的荊芥反而不怎么讨喜。为了防止被人类和犬科算计，这些常见的东西小时候玩多了。  
何况，这些花花草草除了包含能让猫科感到亢奋愉悦的Nepetalactone荊芥內酯，对消化功能、精神健康的功效并不只是说笑……还可以预防毛球。

咖啡因对身体不好，尤其伤肝肾，不利维护光泽健康的皮毛。这点，猫犬兽人都不例外。  
替代品很多，除了以上的‘茶类’，还有助消化的菊苣可以代替咖啡。特殊花草也均可酿酒。  
老板似乎是个挺细心的老爷子，餐单上连牛奶都注明了‘脱脂’和‘无乳糖’。  
眉眼微弯望着茶杯中有些扩散了的银藤叶，不经意抿起了唇角，如果人类都像这位老人一样…

脑海中浮现了月夜中的银发omega和他浅笑的低喃。

## 42.  
几声刺耳的尖叫，让玖兰枢瞬间脊背发凉，有些犹豫地侧目去看。电视上正在播类似于动物纪录片的节目，非洲南部博茨瓦纳卡格拉格帝跨国界羚羊保护公园内一只母豹遭到四只FQ公豹的围堵挑衅，正在激烈争斗中。  
不禁扯扯嘴角，试图将注意力转移到茶杯里，但那声音太过惨烈，实在是难以左耳进右耳出。

对人类来说，这只是纪录片，了解野生猫科动物的良好机会。  
柜台后的人类老板正托着圆框眼镜，聚精会神地看着，表情虔诚，似乎只是在欣赏自然界的赐予，也实在难对其说什么。

对于猫科兽人来说…就不大美好了…和观看一群流氓混混强抢民女有什么区别？还是…5p，这是强X，是奸X，是犯罪……  
猎豹类似鸟叫或小型犬吠音的悲鸣和扭打的撕咬声保准让任何一个思想正常的猫科兽人汗毛倒竖。  
声音渐渐弱下去，讲解混战以母豹的逃脱告终。  
还好逃掉了…  
玖兰枢抬起茶杯一仰而尽，有些烦躁地揉着额角期待广告或是动物频道的结束。

“嗷”的一声凄厉的惊呼和某个人类摄影师兴奋不已的讲解让惊魂未定的美洲豹捂住口鼻，呛咳了好几声才勉强将口中的液体咽下去。  
这次是只被FQ期冲昏了头的母狮，不知怎么天雷勾地火看上了一只被吓得奋力抵抗的公花豹。  
该说是视听冲击么？兽人界的狮、虎均已绝迹，所以习惯了被称猫科之首后，再去看这种或许比自己更大只的猫欺负小一些的花豹…那感觉实在是…  
换做兽人界比喻就是一只超大猫omega强了只大猫alpha…还……  
茶杯中的液体在轻晃，玖兰枢觉得只有用力捏着杯子才能保持冷静并不时向用眼神关心自己的店老板点头回以微笑。  
太惨烈了…这节目是…先奸后杀么？说实话…他最不想知道的就是红家那种豹狮祖上是怎么产生的。

当电视上的画面变成两只攀爬在树上互相追逐着发出尖锐叫声的猞猁，年轻的美洲豹彻底红了耳根，随即脸上乍看镇定自若的表情开始变得阴沉，一阵青一阵白。  
最先想到的是他命定中的omega，想象他半兽形态时尖尖的耳朵和腰后毛茸茸的小尾巴。脑海中画面太过挑逗，和着记忆中柔软的叫声和淡雅的信息素，不经意就觉得热度一点点蹿到了脸上。  
继而，他侧眼瞄着视频中的猫科生灵，试着将他想象成带有银灰色斑点的白色…这样盯着盯着，鹰宫海斗那张痞气不讨好的脸就突然不请自来冒了尖，和电视上追着另一只猞猁跑的猫科流氓重合在了一起，突然就气不打一出来。

原本的满满自信在见到教官本体的一瞬受到了动摇，巨大的撼动像是排山倒海的巨浪，冷冷拍在脸上。命运真是给自己开了个天大的玩笑，移不开视线的命定之番是猞猁，自己说不定还不得不眼睁睁望着他被抢走，再违心给予祝福。  
因为这是不成文定论，任何同物种的alpha和omega都会优先选择彼此。  
如果锥生零确认是猞猁，又与鹰宫海斗好似一早相识……

回想起匆匆追过来警告自己的alpha教官，玖兰枢有些阴暗地觉得自己像一个笑话。  
本以为…听到表白仍走在自己身边与自己交流的锥生零没有拒绝便是…考虑接受的意思。  
想到自己之前在发表‘喜欢猞猁’这样的告白后，内心像个孩子一样为银发omega从惊异到微笑的每一个表情而雀跃，现在的落差就越大，心情也更加恶劣。

褐发美洲虎冷眼望着茶壶，觉得自己或许该结账走人了…若是电视上两只树上不知是在调情还是怎样的猞猁真的看对眼…潜意识觉得，自己一定会把茶壶捏爆或做出什么偏激的事情。  
等等…树？  
玖兰枢再次将视线放到电视节目上，开始仔细观察。那两只猞猁很奇怪地以在自己看来完全不可能的灵敏度垂直在十几米告的树上攀跑，有力的前爪抱着树杆，后爪扑蹬。

翻开随身携带的书本迅速地翻看着，终于瞄到一行字：猞猁喜攀爬。  
连上下床的梯子和训练攀爬器材都懒得碰的锥生零能是猞猁？

但若不是……  
后知后觉发现自己可能闹了大乌龙的美洲豹觉得右眼在跳灾，一下下抽搐着嘲笑着年少气盛的冲动莽撞。  
自己那般…投入地倾情对猞猁表达喜爱之情…潜移默化间接表白那出戏…会被…误会吧……  
不止如此…现在回想来，鹰宫上尉刚空降自己就在那拿着书本对‘猞猁’不停念叨…说不定会被锥生零误认为喜欢alpha的………alpha…

糟透了…

不满弱冠的玖兰枢难得沮丧地趴到桌上，将难掩窘迫的脸藏进臂弯，实在不想继续思考……  
这会儿回过劲，觉得银发omega脸上流露的那些被当时的自己误以为是害羞的表情都更通顺了…  
‘不觉得…尾巴很短…有些奇怪么？’，那句话和偏着头的可爱表情…即是说，锥生零其实并不是短尾猫才对……

…简直丢人现眼…

## 43.  
迷迷糊糊睁眼的一瞬，延伸的爪尖刺入了掌心，意外不觉得疼。

“零，怎么了，你在做什么？”

视野里是软绵绵的白，白花花的被褥、枕头，无色的墙，连床柱都是白的。  
与背景几乎一色的人影倾身跪坐在自己腿侧，沉默不语，表情有些压抑。  
除了浮樱的眼下和微张的柔唇有浅浅的艳丽，整个人套着一件自己从来不曾见过的素色丝袍，有些向一侧倾斜着露出妖艳的蔷薇刺青和纤直深邃的锁骨，皎月般朦胧得近乎透明。宽松款式更显脖颈细长，血管青蜿交织，脉动着将其下腺体散发出的柔冷信息素一波一粼扩散出来。  
雪青凛冷的眼眸被薄薄一层水光雾化出了柔美又破碎的美感，磨浅了素日的锐棱。

近得让人情不自禁面赤的omega翕动了几下形状姣好的唇，似乎说了什么，任他怎样竖起耳朵也听不清。  
眼前的影像在抖，即使是素白得迷幻的背景中也依然颤得清晰。  
玖兰枢有些无措地看着那张漂亮的脸露出越来越痛苦难耐的表情，抬手抓着自己的衣袖轻轻地揪扯。然而再一次的，他听不到那双春英粉嫩的唇瓣急切开合着对着自己不知是诉说还是什么…

一阵有些耀眼的光茫闪过微敛的眼睑，大腿上温软的触感让他下意识低头去看，望着那双杏形的紫晶浑身一震。  
他抬手轻轻去触，然后有些粉嫩的湿润鼻尖就蹭上来在自己的指尖嗅着。

“零…你怎么变成小猫了…”

自己的声音听起来只有宠溺和温柔。  
受到蛊惑一样抬手抚过细软的背毛，让丝滑的触感在指缝间穿梭，耳边是愉悦的小呼噜。不到手掌四分之一的小爪子按在自己胸口，肉垫软软的。毛茸茸的尾巴一抖一抖地卷上来扫着，玖兰枢擒住尾巴尖细细地抚摸向尾椎，小白猫便有些舒适地发出‘喵喵’的声音，特殊的音调在猫科耳里听起来就像‘枢’。

想着去钩弄一下那条灵动勾人的尾巴，手中却握了空，连腿上的重量也翻了倍，胸口的小爪子加大了力度，变成了手掌大小，十分绒密的皮毛雪靴一样覆盖在爪上。更加犀利的猫瞳多了少许不驯的挑逗，缓慢地眨了一下，那是猫科至诚的微笑。微微上挑的杏眸有着说不出的魅惑。  
玖兰枢感觉自己不知何时半兽化的尾巴抖了一下，同样眨了下眼，便探身急不可待地含上小猞猁尖尖的耳朵。分明是洁净雪白的皮毛，却有着淡淡的银斑，水墨梅花般浅浅点在背部和爪上，连耳朵尖轻轻颤抖的笔毛都是银灰色的，只在尖端有些细小的碳色。  
“真美…”  
如是喃喃出声，以鼻尖的猫科气味腺蹭了蹭敏感的耳朵，手指沿着背部一点点滑至白尾鹿那般小巧的尾结，捧在手心里轮指把玩。  
他听到“喵呜”的可爱声音，小山猫瘫软在自己怀里，像是冰雕化成了春水。愈发浓郁的清冷信息素像高寒地区生长的蓬蘽果，入口清凉，回味鲜甜。

画面车轮似的旋转，自己倒了下去，胸口按着两只有些冰凉的手，对上自己高温的热度，十指纤长…玖兰枢下意识顺着指尖一点点向上，白皙的手臂，削峭的窄肩。刀棱雕琢的锁骨向内弯向胸甲，阴影里不难窥见小小的娇嫩红点，和那日换衣时初见的裸身一样难忘。  
趴卧在自己身上的omega有些迷蒙，隐约能看到笼着胧光的兽耳和茸软的长尾巴，在空气中一颤一颤地摆动。看不清，但猫科本能发出指令让他伸出手去握，并感受指尖下棉厚的触感，不自禁指腹打转在敏感的尖端上，继而画着圈，绕尾骨一棱一棱摩挲。  
望着自己的面容被蒙了似熟虾红艳的薄纱，胸前的小红果愈发饱满地站了起来，娇嫩地打颤。隐在阴影处紧贴着自己的半个身子也逐渐升温，同样炙热的部位抵在一起随着轻颤摩擦，有些温热的液体自尾根湿滑地滴答在自己一路下抚的手上，沾湿了腿。  
银发omega情动的样子看上去有些恍惚又有些固执。微微分开的唇瓣露出尖尖的牙，两颗较长的犬齿尤其明显，他说：“枢……我想……”，用那让自己百听不厌的冷调嗓音混合着情欲的性感沙哑，像祈使又像撒娇。

那微弱不清的一声击碎了一切犹豫，玖兰枢放任自己被迷醉的信息素牵引，他张开手臂，试图将清艳卓绝的omega收入怀中。  
随之而来突兀重量让原本钩绕在尾巴上来回抚摸的手迅速顿了一下，对上了逆光闪耀的紫水晶。它们有些旖旎地半眯着，十分晶莹透亮，浅色的猫科胡须蚕丝似的泛着光扫在自己脸上，有些痒。  
仰躺着抬起不知何时具现的兽爪，发现它比与之相对的那只白色的爪要小了一圈，而不知何时已经兽化的自己竟然无法起身。  
眸露欲色向自己俯身蹭上来的omega似乎是只白化的西伯利亚虎，他看起来那样漂亮…

毫无畏惧或排斥，感到的只有自己心仪的omega也想要自己的雀跃…于是他侧身，将鼻尖蹭上心形浅粉的鼻，径直望进对方的紫瞳，挑起对方的尾巴自根部抚摸与自己的双螺旋似的交缠在一起。继而蹭向颈侧的腺体轻嗅着潺泉清流的信息素，轻轻舔着张开了嘴……

“客人…客人！您不要紧吗？”

“枢大人！”

不同声线的叫喊，一声礼貌焦急，一声熟悉急切，然后画面碎了。白得发光的空间一点点一点点变暗，然后一丝光亮刺探进来。  
玖兰枢睁开了眼，看到不知何时，原本挂在墙上的装饰画掉下来砸在身侧，然后倒下来压住了自己，茶杯似是撞翻了，银藤茶流淌出来沾湿了趴在桌上的手臂，顺着桌沿滴在腿上。

有些尴尬地，他静下来感觉到腿间坚硬的热度……竟然会在大庭广众的餐馆里毫无廉耻地意淫，还晃若无觉地擅自起了反应……  
怪那些疯狂的动物节目么？怪闹了身份乌龙的窘迫无措么？怪那杯自认为已毫无影响的银藤茶么？  
一切都只是一场梦臆…随着梦醒而变得模糊，除了一个越来越清晰的认知：  
无关家族，无关责任，对于玖兰枢来说，银发omega是什么都没关系。之所以会无差地渴求，只因他是锥生零。


	10. # Ch10.心尖上的omega

# Ch10.心尖上的omega  
## 44.  
“枢大人？”  
迈入会面餐馆的灰蓝发女生有些担忧地皱了眉…那位大人尽管表面波澜不惊，从小跟在其身边的自己知道，他抿直的唇和周身环绕的落寞气息表示他十分沮丧。

“……星炼，过来坐吧。”  
沉浸在思绪中的玖兰枢没有立刻反应过来…被唤几声后才微笑着指了指对座。  
“累么？想喝什么自己随意点。”

这位大人依然如此温柔。  
和那时一模一样。  
从纸箱中窥见的一窗蓝天，和逆光中优雅如神祇的男人…确切说，当时还只是少年…  
那时的她，也只是它。

自幼在玖兰家长大的星炼是一只混血beta俄罗斯蓝猫，捡她回去的是年仅十几岁的玖兰家大少爷。

她不曾有姓氏，因为生父剥夺了署名的权利。  
alpha都是差劲且不负责任的存在，和动物界的野兽无异，勇往直前的插完操完，就有可能什么甩甩尾巴离去。  
所以…才会扔下她的母亲。

对猫科兽人来说，番是什么概念？  
那时的星炼并不了解。她的父母在FQ期结合，并生下了她，她以为……那就是番。

然而事实却是不同的。  
结番不是那么容易的事，不是做了就可以…据说……alpha要一边安抚着咬着omega纤体，同时…才可以……毕竟，番是爱的象征，仅限于发||泄的欲，能育种，却成不了番。

相爱，结番，继而繁衍子嗣，这并不是童话故事中那般美好的事情。  
真相是，如果一个alpha不执着于血统纯正，只诞下与结番爱人的血脉，也不执着于子嗣健康，遗传到父体母体的优良基因并达到平衡的后代的话……  
不结番，也可产生后代。

她的父母，并不是彼此的番…却生下了她。

不成番的alpha和omega只能诞下beta，那是她在日后的调查中了解到的。  
这就是为何家世优异的个体会执着于联姻结番，尽管结番后，就只能与番哺育后代，极大程度上将后代产生的概率寄托于彼此。  
世家需要的子嗣是alpha或omega。既不在头脑和身体素质上出类拔萃，又在生育能力上被打上难孕标签的beta实在不是追求的目标。  
尽管，随着近年beta数量的大幅增加，伴随omega数量骤降。有些世家在omega匮乏的情况下，为了诞下子嗣，也踏上了概率战。不结番，多情||妇，与大把的女性beta厮混，赌那产生一名健全后代的概率。

或者……如果是家猫这种普遍又滥|||交的存在的话…FQ期，又有多少兽人都抱着玩玩的态度。  
年幼时，灰瞳中曾不止一次映照出一次次扬起的手掌，落在自己和母亲身上…  
长大后，她知道……那是家暴。

被装在盒子里，伪装成真猫的样子送出去，母亲说：“无论如何，不要变回人形……像真猫一样，会有好心人收留你……不要让那个疯子找到……”  
她装成小猫的样子，缩在纸盒里…很冷，也没有食物，不知一个人呆了多久，几乎晕厥…  
在白茫茫的意识中，她有足够时间思考，才意识到，母亲口中的‘疯子’指的是对她们施暴的父亲……  
有什么办法，她们斗不过，且不说女性omega在男性alpha面前手无缚鸡之力……哪怕都是家猫，缅因猫之于蓝猫，也大得出奇…人形打不过，猫型也没戏……

“哥哥…纸箱在动。”  
听到了声音……

“可怜的小家伙，被雨淋湿了…要来我家么？你的眼睛里像有星辰，带着火花，就叫…星炼好么？”  
被揣进了温热的外套，毛衣上，有令人安心的味道。  
那一刻，觉得姓氏，过去的名字什么的，都不重要了。

来到玖兰家后的星炼见识了什么叫真·大猫……仍在上小学的优姬小姐有时会变成猫追着她跑……然后扑倒抱在一起…完全没有意识到，即使是那个年纪的幼年美洲豹也能把她压得喘不过气。

她以为自己应该一生维持猫科形态，这比人来得容易……也可这样像宠物一样陪伴救她的家庭。  
而之后不过三年，她的救命恩人将一卷巨大的毛毯罩在她身上，太过厚密，她看不到他的表情。  
“星炼，真是对不起。”  
那时，她以为自己又要被装进纸箱丢出去了。  
“我如此后知后觉，变回人形吧，好么？”  
那位刚刚分化为alpha的大人那样说…

在正式被少爷和小姐迎进玖兰家的那一刻，她决定，从此，就只是星炼。不论是猫，还是人，终其一生也要报答。

## 45.  
茶杯轻轻放在面前，磕击木桌的声音唤醒了她的意识，是一杯温热的牛奶，大概是特殊处理过适合猫科饮用那种，即使乳糖不耐，也不要紧。

“看你一直在神游，就点了平时喜欢的。”  
星炼抬头，眼中映着褐色的轮廓。  
“枢大人有烦心事么？有什么是星炼能帮上忙的？”

望着坚定的灰瞳，玖兰枢一愣，然后单侧挑眉笑出了声。  
“比起烦心事，不如说……我有意中人了，却不知该如何是好。很逊吧？”  
这样说着的脸庞依然是优雅的。

“您遇到了心仪的omega？”  
灰瞳有些兴奋地闪烁，这或许是报答的机会。

“我想，他是我的命定之番。”  
玖兰枢道，望着茶杯的眼十分温柔。  
“连他是什么都不知道，但我确定，只能是他……”

静静地听着…那位大人暗恋的omega有着罕见的银发紫瞳，强劲冷傲却善良纯净……他剿得了犬窝，却会发出像奶猫一样的叫声……不喜攀爬…对木天蓼毫无抵抗力，喜欢吃雪鸡和虹雉…  
哈，只是听着就不自觉感叹，陷得很深呢……这位大人。连脸上的表情都情不自禁地柔化了。

传说中的命定之番来之不易…想让他们在一起…可不能让别人抢先…比方说一条家的金发美洲狮…

突然想起什么那样，玖兰枢起身走向前台，对老板说了什么。老人家推了推眼镜，拍了两下胸脯，笑容灿烂。

“和你说着说着，突然想到，可以麻烦店老板联系高原的饲养场，进点雪鸡。”  
玖兰枢微笑着解释道。  
“枢大人，您希望的话…我…我可以住到营地附近，给您的意中人送吃的进去…我是小猫，又是家猫，即使叼着什么溜进军营也不会引起注意……雪鸡是高原鸟类吧…对omega更有营养……”  
蓝猫眨眨眼顿住，因为温热的手掌附上额头，像小时候顺毛一样揉了揉。  
“如果不觉得麻烦的话，就拜托了。”

哦，对了…  
星炼从包里拿出一个提袋递上去，那是玖兰枢这次拜托她弄来的东西。  
“谢谢…回去和优姬打声招呼再过来吧，这边的住处我会帮你安顿好。和家里……”  
褐发美洲豹顿了一下…弯了嘴角，唇边能看到露出的齿尖。  
“空过叔父，代我会会家里的老骨头们，就说……我和猞猁omega结番了。”  
是不是猞猁，实际是什么，又何妨？

## 46.  
告别星炼，见时候还早，玖兰枢在小镇里随意逛着。盛夏大敞的窗口中的一瞥银白让他定住了脚步。  
锥生零，鹰宫海斗，和一个戴眼镜的沙金发男人。

“我说，至于么，跑alpha扎堆这么危险的地方来？院长说的时候，吓我一跳。”  
所以才敢快申请了抽调，插岗过来当教官。  
鹰宫海斗大手伸上前揉了揉锥生零柔软的额发，在其奋力躲闪中指尖并拢拍了两下。  
“什么志愿役的学费，大不了以后师兄立军功养你。”

哈？什么鬼……  
公众场合，坐在椅子里，锥生零不好动静太大，偏了偏头，有些不耐烦。  
“得瑟…谁要你养……”  
15岁起就已经打不过自己的短尾猫……

其实也不是无法靠打工自力更生，但若要对福利院有所贡献，果然还是需要靠学识有所作为。  
说到底，慈善机关最需要的是金钱。  
找一缕…也需要…

“当然你得当wingman用厨艺帮着讨好师嫂。最近和一只海兰德猫看对眼了。”  
鹰宫海斗一把搭上瘦削的肩膀，脑袋凑过去在师弟耳边悄声道，完全不理会黑主灰彦反光的镜片和令人毛燥的咧嘴笑。

“啧…你倒是对血统不怎么看重。”  
好歹是为数不多的中大型猫alpha…却和只小型短尾巴家猫鬼混，毫不洁身自好。  
锥生零抬手便按在对方脸上推到一边，出了军营，完全没再把这只四处播种的多情猞猁当教官的意思。

“孤儿没压力。”  
棕毛猞猁耸肩。

“不正经。”  
银发omega咂舌。

“别凑你师弟那么近。以后他FQ你又满足不了，还占便宜。黑主灰彦你坐那光傻笑也不管。”  
夜刈十牙揪着大徒弟的衣领往边上拽，随意一句，鹰宫海斗发出了嘶嘶声抗议，锥生零默不作声扭头端起茶杯挡住了有些不自觉泛起粉霞的脸。

“他就是个冷淡的雪团子…冻死人。”  
鹰宫海斗嘀咕，被师父拧住耳朵。  
“我可是认真在教训你，零，你自己也注意。海斗，你要是让别的alpha误会你师弟是随便的omega，他以后怎么做人？”

对面躲在路灯柱后观察的玖兰枢不自觉蹙眉…十分不喜猞猁教官和omega熟络的相处形式，不知何时锐化的指甲在身后的墙面上抓出细而深的划痕。

黑主灰彦有些夸张地狮吼一样打了个哈欠。  
“好无聊啊…我特意大老远过来是听汇报的。都说来听听，就没哪个alpha看上我优异的宝贝儿子么？”

锥生零duang地站起来…拿起杯子一仰而尽…  
“黑主院长…我先回去了…有机会再去看您。”  
快步走到门口，觉得耳朵有点烫，脸上的表情是僵的。  
…这种话题，有什么意义呢……

“零，别想那么多。”  
收起笑脸，严肃的声音从身后传来，是沉静认真的。  
“身为稀少的大型猫科omega，选择权始终都在你手上。想要什么就去争取。子嗣什么的，不是你需要在意的东西。  
就算以后真的不幸在后代问题上碰壁，那也不是你一个人导致的。配得上你的alpha，至少要有那种程度的觉悟。  
挺起胸膛去活，你很优秀，并不是生理有缺陷的omega。”

## 47.  
返程路上，锥生零垂首静静地走……脑子里混乱地想着有一搭没一搭的琐屑……这不是他想思考的话题…  
膈应…

什么东西从视野里掠过，猫科本能使他伸手去抓。很奇怪的，那明晃晃的玩意变更了轨迹，弹跳几下像反方向飞去。  
烦躁地蹙眉，银发omega发出了喵嗷呜的低音，双手扑了几下，在听到低笑声的刹那顺着物体飞离的线路转头。

“玖兰！”

玖兰枢咬在下唇上，借着刺痛勉强收笑。觉得那难得孩子气的样子实在是可爱得叫人欲罢不能……  
“抱歉抱歉，我不该笑。”  
装作偶遇那样，问着“这么巧，你也申请外出？”递上一个纸袋，里面装着奇奇怪怪的东西，散发着有些让人晕眩的味道。  
“拿着，时不时玩会儿，渐渐就习惯了。”  
他将纸袋口封上，里面的气息便淡了。  
“之后再给你个浓度高点的。木天蓼这种东西，我们猫科无论大小都难以抗拒，容易被当成短板，变成上次那样。所以多少适应下有好处。”

锥生零说着谢谢，望着手中的提袋，下意识觉得木天蓼固然香甜……但身旁前辈不经意流露的气息更暖……

“还有点时间，回去前，要一起走走么？随便吃点好吃的。”  
玖兰枢道，身后的omega却驻了脚步。  
“你有需要我帮忙的事么？玖兰，因为我无法回请。”

欠人情是锥生零所不屑的，他也不是蹭吃蹭喝的类型。还不了的，就不去占，有来必须有往，才不会被握住把柄。

“愿望算么？”  
微微偏头，赤眸里露出晶莹的期待。

“我能做到的话。”  
omega眨眼。

“你可以。”  
褐发alpha一字一顿，将银发omega认真的脸庞收入眼里。  
“给我看吧，你愿意的就好，随便哪里都可以，半兽化的部分。”  
于他而言，锥生零是什么都可以。但于家族，玖兰枢仍需要一剂定心丸。  
尽管，于心，早已无路可退。

“你确定只是这样就可以？”  
偏头眨眼…对黑豹前辈的要求感到不解……

“非常确定。”

“那…”  
听着坚定的回复……锥生零抬手。  
纤长的指尖出现爪钩，然后在朦胧的白色柔光中一点点放大，覆盖了绒毛。  
又厚又密的银白色毛皮覆盖了比人形时手掌更大的爪，雪靴似的，只是看着就觉得很绵厚柔软。爪尖周围的部分是雪白的，爪背银中掺灰，光线下像是日光垂洒的溪流那样闪耀。  
仔细看，还会发现极小的斑点是光影下有些颤了墨的银梅似的色彩。  
“这样可以么？”

许多猫的爪子上都有浅斑，不足以判断类别。但确实见到比人类男性手掌更大的猫爪对玖兰枢而言已经足够。  
不论对方是什么，都注定会成为只属于他的omega，这样偏激的单方想法在脑海中根深蒂固。  
美得过于炫目，让人移不开视线…  
褐发alpha双手将它捧起，指尖摩挲着绒软的触感，凑到唇边轻轻吻着，鼻息间嗅着仿若雪域山巅的冷甘信息素……  
掌下的肉垫软软的，有些温热，是那种是否惹人怜爱的灰粉色，周围圈着长长的绒毛，表面似棉，内里如丝…爱不释手的触感……不由得将它翻过，一吻印上掌心…

“抱…抱歉……可能是omega信息素过度溢出来的缘故…”  
有些羞窘的脸上有些浮了晕。

“并不是……我只是觉得它很美。”  
真纯情，瓷白的面容竟然烧得更红了……

“玖兰…你说过，你有妹妹……她和你一样？”  
锥生零移开视线……另一只握在提袋上的人手紧了紧手指，不确定自己为何这样问。

“嗯。但是她是Beta。”

并不是alpha 么……被玖兰枢捧在手里的爪没来由抽搐一下，露了爪尖……

“零意外的很没警戒心，这样和alpha单独在一起，信息素也出来了，不害怕么？”  
alpha酒红的赤瞳开始变暗…

“你指什么？用alpha信息素强制我FQ么？”  
同样暗了一度的紫瞳半敛，不知为何，轻扯嘴角翘了弧。  
“你不会的。”

“你确定？”  
玖兰枢反问。

“那你呢…因为是猫科omega 的话，只要我想，作为alpha的你很快就会丧失思考能力。除了承受的是我，如果结番的话有区别么？我是孤儿，没有后顾之忧，所以你会失去的，远比我多。你就不觉得可怕么？”  
锥生零眯眼。凌厉的紫瞳有些罕见地混入了猫科捕猎的侵||略性，却矛盾地收起了几乎所有不必要的信息素，小心控制着。  
“我可能会勾引你标记我，然后赖上你。只要我有意愿，就可以做到。这就是omega与生俱来所具备的能力。要面对家人和家族义务的不是我。”

英飒的脸庞，清丽的笑，说着不经意却带了挑逗暗示的话。玖兰枢从来不曾见哪个omega会不卑不亢地这样看待与alpha间的关系。  
手中的爪像是钩上了心，绒毛在心房上瘙痒。  
“那么，你有那种意愿么？由我将你捧在心尖上照顾一生的意愿。”

银发omega沉眼隐藏了表情，将兽爪变回了人手，试着撤回。额发垂下的阴影遮掩了看不出情绪的眼。  
“你之前说要带我去吃什么？”

玖兰枢握着那只有些微凉的手，微微收力，眼睛始终盯在对方脸庞上。  
“发现一家餐厅有环颈雉，你也许会喜欢。”

“玖兰…没有针对性…但是我从分化成omega以来，就一直觉得自己会独自生活下去…和哪个alpha一生在一起这种事，没有想过。”  
垂首的锥生零违心地说着谎话，并不去解释曾经的考虑和因担忧而放弃的经过。  
指间感到温热的摩||擦，修长的手指扣进来，十指交握。  
“现在开始想呢？”


	11. # Ch.11 Omega的珍贵意义

# Ch.11 Omega的珍贵意义  
## 48.  
阴暗的后勤部储物室中，圆而亮的猫瞳反着排气扇百叶漏进的光线。支葵千里抬手摸过桌面上深长的划痕，张开半兽化的爪比较着宽度，猫科的夜视能力让他可以看得十分清晰，那是比他自己的云豹爪还要宽出一圈的爪痕。

“我猜到你会找来。”

支葵千里迅速回头，“一条桑…”  
叹了一口气，他收了爪。  
“这是何苦呢……你这样只是在折磨自己。”

这张长条桌，不久前还在寝室正中……  
木天蓼事件后，回到寝室已经很晚了，桌边有些违和的位置不偏不倚码了两摞书。  
次日玖兰枢和锥生零分别申请外出。其余四人训练回来，乍看什么变化都没有，那些书本却随意码放着，原本书堆遮挡住的边缘却看不出任何需要遮挡的东西。在军中有能力使唤人不声不响做事的，除了玖兰家就是一条家。

“锥生不小心在桌上留下痕迹……原本放着不管的话，所有人都会发现锥生是大型猫科omega…既不算背叛家族，你也不用再卡在堂兄和一条家之间纠结…那样不好么？”

一条拓麻走向桌边，变化出爪，比在爪痕上抓下去，正好宽出一小圈……绿瞳有些暗。  
“那样能算尽全力么？”  
不算…就算背叛。事已至此，再半吊子不尽力，更是对竞争对手的侮辱。

进入寝室的一刹那，就看到桌上的划痕，那一刻，一条拓麻无比希望玖兰枢也能同时看到。  
无力阻止的情况不算他的错，就算被好友知道了，也能跟家里交代。

只是…

褐发美洲豹的注意力不在那里，而是半兽化豹爪，轻手轻脚地攀着梯子检查上铺银发omega的状况……即使从那时屋内的信息素浓度判断，锥生零绝对没有半兽化。

十分钟…  
那给了一条拓麻足足十分钟采取行动的充裕时间……所以他沉眼用书本和文件挡住了那些足以印证锥生零大型猫科身份的证据。

“为什么一条桑要做到这种程度？你并不喜欢锥生吧？”支葵千里有些激动。

“暂时没有喜欢上和不喜欢是不同的。零君是符合我们一条家要求的大型猫科omega，这个事实我无法忽略。结番的话，我会有一生的时间去磨……番是唯一，喜欢上那样性格的优秀omega不会有多难。”一条拓麻抬手挡了眼，中指揉着额角，他能感到情绪失控，眼中有不时闪过的光影，那是控制外的局部兽化。  
“比起找我谈…直接去找枢谈怎么样？”犹豫地顿了一下，眼神愈发暗沉…  
“顺便去跟枢自首往零君碗里下药的事。”

瞪圆了眼，支葵千里声音颤抖，“你…发现了……”

一条拓麻点头，对于坐在旁边的他来说…那太明显了。  
“一早在餐桌上，你就已经局部半兽化了不是么？”  
在全体伙食里下药的是犬科，那种事不是他们可以估计到的。然而早在第一个猫科兽人对食物中的木天蓼产生反应前，支葵千里就蓄势待发，暗暗对下肢进行了半兽化。  
虽然直接坐在失控omega身边的玖兰枢似乎被吸引了全部注意力，似乎并未发现。

“千里真是费心了…为了让零君当着我和枢暴露身份。半兽化则是为了防止alpha们真的扑上来袭击零君，准备自己上去挡，对么…”

看着支葵千里煞白的脸，一条拓麻知道自己的猜想是对的…因为这孩子不希望坐观他们两个为争偶闹僵。  
Beta云豹和银发omega较亲近，食物也经常经手，有的是机会。  
无意真的伤害战友，药量估计很保守。药效和身高体重比有关，对猫科兽人下木天蓼，药量自然也是较兽化身长体重的估算值而言的。从爪痕判断，omega是比云豹大比美洲狮小的大型猫科，支葵千里下的剂量大概是遵照云豹比例。  
就这次事件发展来看，若非和犬科所下部分重叠，锥生零甚至未必会有那么剧烈的反应。何况，虽身为omega，那孩子的自控力一直出类拔萃到可怕的程度。

“千里，为彼此守口如瓶吧。”  
从最初选择优先家族，互相握着关于银发omega的信息决定隐瞒开始，就已经背叛了彼此。现在所能做的，就是竭尽全力去竞争……  
如此，才算得上尊重。

呵，面对争偶繁衍，兽人…怕真的是兽在人前。

## 49.  
“站住！撞了alpha也不道歉…脾气这么差的omega还是第一次见，是你们寮猫科舍友没满足你，在这欲求不满么？毕竟，那5个里有一个只是beta，战力不……”

omega信息素一瞬间变得有些浓郁，在压抑的半兽化进程下蠢蠢欲动，锥生零眼寒如刃，寒着脸利了爪尖。

“闭嘴，再多说一个字，后果自负。”玖兰枢表情阴蛰，卡身拦下别组训练兵，挤在alpha 和omega中间，回头道：“千里，你和零先走。”  
可以预见到，接下来的对话肯定好听不了。

一条拓麻笑容可掬，“是无名氏君先撞上来的吧？那么欲求不满么，才在omega胳膊上蹭一下就有反应了？”

“哈？死猫，叫谁是无名氏君？”

同组的老幺被这么欺负，向来口快嘴毒的蓝堂英也没多好气，无奈这个alpha是群居时能和狮群对抗的斑鬣狗，因此即使不满并呈现戒备状态，薮猫和渔猫并未出言挑衅……

“不是么？那怎么称呼，毕竟斑鬣不猫不狗。”半兽化的一条拓麻背耳发出刺耳尖锐的高鸣。

“就算是斑鬣，真的有自信打么？”强劲野性的alpha信息素逐渐外溢，豹斑显现于鬓角。  
玖兰枢面容嗜血，唇边带笑，眼中却只有冷冽寒气，“同样以咬力出名，我不介意比试。但是劳请收好你那跟人类似的连茎骨都没有的没用玩意，就别没皮没脸蹭到我们猫科omega边上晃了…”  
即使是这样挑衅的话，说出来却像是优雅从容的，笑容也更加血腥。

斑鬣狗严格说既不是猫科也不是犬科，鬣狗科虽然外形像犬，但物种进化上奇迹得更接近猫。野生动物中的斑鬣狗在交配生养标领地的习性上都和猫科更类似。  
而该物种最大的硬伤就在于生理构造和社会结构。野生斑鬣狗雌性大于雄性，领导族群，主导交配。在兽人社会中，则是极少数omega领导alpha的物种。

“畏怕自己同族omega的淫威，才跑来骚扰猫科么，可真有本事。”

架院晓听着两个同伴一唱一和，一句比一句损的挖苦，觉得有哪里不太对，却说不好。

“切…公交车一样的家伙成天跟教官混在一起，装什么清纯。你们不也就是占着运气好分到omega想自己寮里留着玩么……有什么……嘶”脸上结实挨了一爪。

哦，这个年头这种把omega当作发泄工具，抱有无端鄙视态度的垃圾竟然还没死绝啊。  
“要兽化来真格的么？下次，我可不会收起爪钩。”  
阎罗般红了眼，面部介于人和豹之间，十分狰狞，“你这样的…还真是alpha之耻。”

傲慢又贪婪，不愿面对自身的失控和无底洞一般的欲望却将罪责指向omega的信息素和穴…怪其不自律，大言不惭地加以指责，对所有omega都表现出敌视又鄙夷的态度……

能够忠诚一生一世与alpha结番的omega，应该是无上珍贵的存在。

## 50.  
“零呢？”玖兰枢扫视四周，宿舍里只有坐在桌边的支葵千里。

“路上被教官抓走了，好像说抑制剂的事情。”

外出偶遇，锥生零和一猫一狗两名军官的关系能猜个大概…但外人不知。  
那只欠扁的alpha斑鬣狗就是例子，借题发挥，恶意中伤omega的名誉。  
这在军队这种omega、beta稀少的地方是典型肮脏手段，不高明，却绝对有效。  
不论目标是否洁身自好，先几盆脏水泼过去，将声誉毁成臭名昭著的破鞋。一个人喊护得住，若维护者变成少数，目标就会逐渐被孤立。若不能有效自保，就会真的沦为玩具，被当成飞机杯使…

门开了，银发omega走进来，手里拿着一个纸袋，估摸是抑制剂。他身上的气息十分干净，凉凉的令人舒心。锥生零是什么样的为人，玖兰枢毫不怀疑。  
只是……  
“零，最近有很多关于你和鹰宫上尉以及来巡视的夜刈少将走得很近的传闻。”玖兰枢犹豫着开口，不知该怎样不以听起来像是针对或歧视omega的方式委婉建议锥生零和过去的熟人保持适当距离。

人言可畏，流言蜚语远比事实影响大，这就是为什么政府煽动群众，多会借助媒体舆论。  
或许是朋友，或许是父母旧识，这都不重要。表面上看起来像是omega借勾搭高层教官上位，易落人口实，这才是最麻烦的。

锥生零惊讶地瞋目，开口似乎想说什么，有些面露难色。

在宿舍，为了不让一条拓麻生疑，也不便说得太私人……在旁边护着应该怎样说才能达到效率……  
“愿意和谁亲密是你的个人自由。”玖兰枢顿了一下，有些为难，踌躇着是否这种说法不会太歧义。效率是有…也足够泛面，不提alpha也不提omega，但还是……真说出来相当难听。  
褐发美洲豹深吸一口气，该说的还得说。鹰宫海斗和夜刈十牙身份特殊，一只猫一只狗，都是高层，又都是alpha…走得太近，针对任一项讹传出来的脏话都能把一个冰清玉洁的omega毁得不成样子。  
“但是我们这里6人一组，一荣俱荣，一损俱损，自己稍微注意点。”玖兰枢尽可能将语气放柔，希望不被误解。

 

化外之音，检点些的意思么…

银发omega许久没有答话，凝曜在紫瞳中散开。  
他清凉幽芬的信息素一点点变得很冷，冰川般泠冽如刃，刺骨的寒意不适地渗进毛孔。  
玖兰枢知道…说叉了。

“夜刈准将和福利院院长是好友，曾是教我射击和格斗的师傅。鹰宫教官和我在同一福利院长大，算是师兄。抱歉…我会注意的。”  
半敛着眼，望着下方。  
冰冷的嗓音，不大的音量，没有一丝自我辩护的急切。平静…沉寂得冷淡，湖面不曾有漪沦，因为凝结了薄冰。

“零…我的意思是……”

不待褐发前辈开口，锥生零欠身，扭头走进浴室，难得自顾自地锁了门，也没有问支葵千里是否要同时用浴室。  
他不喜欢水，也不曾怕冷。  
此时，分明是炎夏燥闷的夜晚，却只想站在热水下。

因为被平等友好地对待，不曾切身体会过，他似乎忘了，书本上分明写着omega的社会地位。  
本以为得到了同寮战友的认可和尊重，原来…竟是这样看自己的么……

之前营外那出…又算什么。

## 51.  
银发omega变得更加少言寡语，偶而展现的幽嫮笑容失去了踪影。  
静静地走在最后，隔着两人的间距，除了必要和训练任务相关的问答渐渐不再主动言语。

冰紫色视线总会在交汇前抗拒地错开。无法近身，道歉更是无从谈起。

一条拓麻很惊讶好友会那样说。玖兰枢最初开口时，本以为对方只是想表达让银发omega更小心些，不被不怀好意的闲人逮了把柄毁誉…发生了之前的事，那是必须要提的，他们中总要有一个说出口。  
其实玖兰枢的说法相当客观泛面，本身没什么，相信锥生零也不是不讲理的类型会因为那样的话而往心里去。  
只是那语气…  
加上那好像压抑了暗火的语气就不好说了。在长官名字和‘亲密’两字中蕴含的情绪，太过阴郁，就像是真的对omega在加以指责，对锥生零与教官亲近的情形不满一样……  
为什么？

“有一个问题一直想问，零君介意么？”餐桌上，一条拓麻问。  
见银发omega摇头，他微微弯起礼节性微笑，“零君对alpha是怎样看待的？军营里最不缺的就是alpha，什么样的都有。但是，明知对身体有害，你还是去领取抑制剂…可以说说看么，为什么？”

锥生零微微启唇，又抿了回去…纤眉微蹙，“我并不是为了勾搭alpha才入伍的…之前就已经说过。”  
是近日发生的事让他变得敏感么…  
可笑。  
事实上或许根本没有alpha会相信有omega会有独自生存下去的打算……

“我的意思是问‘为什么’，而不是你的目的。零君讨厌alpha么？我们中没有能让你感兴趣的？”

一条拓麻问得很直接，接直球的omega感到周围的视线，觉得脸上有点烧，但很快便冷却下去。  
“恕我失礼，但是前辈们之前的对话一部分是故意说那么大声让我听到的吧？那么我也可以反问，在作为alpha的你们看来，omega是什么？传宗接代的工具，还是没有alpha就活不下去的窝囊废？”锥生零声音冰冷平静，眼中不卑不亢，没有一丝自轻。

“omega是共度一生的存在。是能与alpha建立胜于任何誓言的番的重要存在。”玖兰枢抢先说。“所以，没有和任何人结番的你，被人在背后指指点点，被旁敲侧击着诽谤会让我们不快。零，你很优秀，各方面而言。希望你至少能意识到这点并保护好自己的名誉，没人认为omega就不能独自活好，至少我不怀疑你能。”  
他抬起眼，望进微颤一下的紫瞳，“但你不需要独自承担生命之重。这点alpha也没什么不同。”

一条拓麻击掌两声，打断诡异的气氛，“言归正传。零君，我就直接问了，你从未想过要和谁结番么？就像枢说的，omega之于alpha是唯一的番。但是事实是…兽人家族多面临着绝后的风险，因而很遗憾，这样的重任还是落到生育率高的omega头上……即便如此，繁衍后代不是一个独立个体的事吧，是番之间配合才能做到的不是么？”  
金色的眉毛皱在一起，“你来到军营的理由很明确，我也明白单身未结番的omega不得不依赖抑制剂。但相信在座都有顾虑，我就代言了，抑制剂是近年来兽人出生率减少，性别不均衡的主因。因此我不能理解，除非你憎恶alpha，不曾想过和谁结番…为何要在这样的情形下作出对可能对自身与生俱来的能力造成伤害的事。你讨厌身为omega么？”

“我…”  
真要说的话，锥生零确实以为自己会分化为alpha，但最初分化为omega时也没觉得怎样。  
但是…兜里的抑制剂感觉有些重，并不是不知道，在本就和其他不同属猫科的向性不好的情况下，若真的开始吃这种东西，所造成的伤害是不可逆的。

“我说，你已经吃了多久了？FQ期到底什么时候，计划怎么应对？”蓝堂英抓了抓头发，觉得今天每个人的言行都很怪异，怪到压抑得胸闷。

“……不知道…也，还没吃过…”锥生零不知道为什么要因为这种事情觉得羞窘，但他能感觉脸上发烫，“我在兵役申请前半个月才完成分化…所以，还没有经历过。”


	12. # Ch12.心绪动摇的omega

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 感情暗线发展  
> 额…好朋友就是乌龙助攻？

## 52.  
这是第5日了…似乎又一次错过。

过往的一周，锥生零接连在床铺一角的架子上发现一小包锡纸包裹的东西，还是温热的。  
最初，他以为是恶作剧，可凑近些准备收拾的时候，猫科敏锐的嗅觉捕捉到一个熟悉亲切到…让人怀念的气味。  
小心打开锡纸，里面竟然是一块蒸熟的雪鸡。

当时宿舍里的每个人都在做自己的事，他拿着将锡纸反过来，看到一张小卡片，写着：  
‘请照顾好自己。’

猫科的警觉性让锥生零第一反应这可能是有毒的，可仔细嗅嗅，并没有任何异味。  
对于喜欢的食物，猫总是不怎么有抵抗力，无论大小，内心都会不自觉咕噜咕噜着打起欢快的小呼噜……

或许是毫无联系的独立事件，锥生零想起了不久前的野外露营训练，想起了与玖兰枢随意到不走心的对话……  
他小口吃着，久违的口感在味蕾上扩散冲击，所带来的喜悦让兽耳不自觉冒了出来，一颤一颤着抖动……

当次日锡纸包再次出现在床头，锥生零开始惊讶。雪鸡是高原鸟类，即使人工饲养也下不了雪线，这并不是在平原地区能轻易吃到的东西。  
他寻找着这次的卡片，而上面只写着同样的话：‘请照顾好自己。’

第三日出门训练前，锥生零将一张便条留在床头，上面写着：‘十分感谢，雪鸡很好吃。请问你是谁？我该怎样报答？’  
其实他想问为什么，终究没有落在纸上。

那日回到宿舍，在窗口处望见一条来不及消失的蓝灰色小尾巴，毛很短，只一瞬就消失了。床头的台子上果不其然又是一块雪鸡，只是部位和做法稍有不同，那张便条不在了。取而代之，一张小卡片放在锡纸包旁边，写着：‘你喜欢就太好了，照顾好自己就是最好的报答。’

## 53.  
将脱下来的衣服一件件整齐利索地叠放于一旁的台案上，锥生零站上X射线荧光透视检测仪。

“请双臂抬平面视正前方。”  
一道声音从镜面玻璃墙后面传出，让劲瘦的身型不经意一顿。

在满是alpha的军营里，体检对任何一个omega来说都是足够伤脑经的硬战。即使对于大型猫科omega而言，人身安全隐患并不算岌岌可危，单说耗费不必要精力应付叨扰者的烦扰，也足以让人头疼。  
体检是入伍前的必须项目，究竟有何必要在一个月的间隔后再次进行体检......这个无论对人类还是兽人军方都拒绝给出官方标答的问题让不少人不屑翻白眼。

质地特殊，看不到玻璃后的影像…  
但那道声音来自女性，敏锐的猫科听力判断30岁上下。  
哪怕假设她是alpha...这种义务兵役训练营怎么会专门派来女性军医？

“请不要紧张，我也是omega。”  
镜面后再次传来响声。

锥生零惊异于自身并不应过分明显的失态被发现之余更纳闷了，因为军营并不是会特意在细节上照顾omega这一稀少群体的地方。  
原因很简单，以不在明面上因‘性别歧视’落人口实的方式，让男性omega自动按政府特惠政策相关通告申请免除兵役是军方的打算。

多人宿舍，公用浴室，集体体检等各种安排就是为了让正常没特殊情况的omega知难而退。毕竟，谁都不想拿自己的生命开玩笑，对于绝大多数有意与好人家结番共度余生的omega来说，不必说，名誉自然是十分脆弱且经不起积毁销骨的。

然而......

遵循体检通知抵达设施时，除了他一个，谁都不在，包括一大早就集体消失的五个舍友。  
一切都不自然到‘刻意’得充满了人为迹象，实在难让人以‘偶然’或‘巧合’画上句号。

白色机器横向扫过胸前发出次啦啦的机械摩擦声，一边思索，锥生零尽可能让自己按要求放松深呼吸。

“可以了。接下来还要进行身高体重等测试，暂时请先不要把衣服穿回去。”

话音刚落不久，门口响起敲门声。  
锥生零闪进阴影里，回了声“请进”，视线稍微有些不由自主地游移。

这次体检和他心理准备的情景截然不同。  
原本计划提高警惕，时刻准备好对付动手动脚的男性alpha或beta医生，同时提防被一同半裸体参加体检的同期士兵袭击......  
这会儿，看着眼前身穿白大褂的女性omega医生，一时半会儿也说不出哪个情况会更尴尬。

不想显得扭捏矫作，他只得潜意识告诉自己人类也好，兽人也罢...男性在海边和泳池也是这么副清凉的着装，不算失礼。

此时的银发omega全身上下只有一条底裤。无论是否彼此同为omega，生理上毕竟男女有别......何况，即使只是兽人人口的0.01%，两个omega在一起的情况并非不存在。

正值夏末，酷暑让他色素浅淡的皮肤有些发红......看着就像是害羞似的...  
锥生零硬着头皮配合医生测试采集身高体重等基本生理样本信息，一声不坑，也不闪躲遮掩，内心却七上八下期盼着结束。

望着对面的眼神示意，还是控制不住抽了抽眼角......  
那项...  
该不会也还要再测么？

“请不要在意我，虽然这次只是负责体检，作为医生，不论男女，不论alpha、beta、omega，所有性别在我眼里都是一样的。”女性omega微笑，十分职业化。

勉为其难移开视线，银发omega低声说着“失礼了”，才故作镇定地卷下内裤的边缘，撤离遮挡的手掌......  
他能清晰感觉到球囊被捧在手里，手指按在腹股沟边缘...只好将注意力集中于室内唯一的摆件：一个并没有插花的花瓶。  
“咳咳”，他按照要求咳嗽...

“医生...介意我问么？这个...究竟是要测什么的？”  
并不是自大，锥生零确信自己问出了每一个志愿或服役入伍的男性军人的心声......  
因为在各种军队相关话题的论坛评论板上，最常见的问题就是...‘求助：医生为什么要抓我那里......还叫我咳嗽？’

“这个啊......”医生迈着关子，再次要求他咳嗽，“Inguinal Hernia，腹股沟疝，听说过么？是腹腔内的器官或组织连同腹膜壁层形成的疝气。这个测试就是通过咳嗽迫使气流循环，检查腹壁到腹股沟管再到阴囊的通路是否顺畅。”

这是个对军队来说挺正常的体检项目，但若是一个男性omega被alpha或beta碰私处多少会极度厌恶不适。女性omega医生随不能完全让其放松，至少，绝对不会有威胁。

“你很幸运呢...你的伴侣应该很关心你。”

女医生没来由的一句话让锥生零吓了一跳......  
伴侣？  
他并没有伴侣。  
难道是测试出了什么差错才让她得出这样的结论？

”我...并没有伴侣。”锥生零尽量保持声音平稳，余光观察着对方表情。

“呵”，医生呛笑一声道：“抱歉，我妄下结论了。但是，我觉得即使现在没有，也快了不是么？”

这种说法让锥生零有些蹙眉...看来不只大多数alpha，连omega也觉得他来军营是来找伴的？

正要开口，女医生将一根手指隔空挡在唇中，再次说道：“是秘密哦，同为omega，我觉得还是应该让你心里有数才决定告诉你。锥生君，在你身边应该有很关心你的存在。”

她顿了一下，“你也觉得一个女性omega军医出现在这里给你进行单人体检很不自然吧？我是上面托关系特别派来的。  
必须是已成番的女性omega，是这样交代的。  
锥生君被像宝贝一样爱护着呢......对象还是个用情有些偏执的存在。”

那一瞬间...一个暗褐色的身影快速闪过脑海....  
意识擅自运转了…

锥生零不知道自己为什么会那样想...面上有些烧。  
自身看不到的清俊脸庞也柔和了不少，浅色的薄唇似有几不可见的笑意......

“好了，还有兽化后的几个数据采集就结束了。”女医生做了个‘请’的手势。

后退几步，银发青年闭眼，“请您，不要害怕。”  
女性omega身上的信息素并不强烈，虽然有可能是有意收敛，但事实上，控制信息素收放自如并不是一件像听起来一样简单的事。能将之收得如此微弱，比起是优质的纯粹血统，是小型猫的可能性更大。

浅色身影一点点被银白色柔光晕得朦胧，待光线渐退，一只流银似的大猫正坐在原地，厚密的皮毛上有着浅炭色花斑。紫中掺红的豹瞳一刹那收起雪域之王似的凌厉……

和动物界的猫科一样，完全兽化的猫科兽人无法依靠自身意识操控腺体调控信息素。他的omega荷尔蒙迅速扩散向房间的各个角落，冷甘的气息…有些雪山之巅的清冽。

没什么线索可以将幕后安排的‘熟人’锁定身份，却不得不说他考虑得很周全。锥生零缓缓眯了下眼，那是猫的笑容……放松的。  
拜某人所赐，即使在军营中完全兽化，也不会感到紧张……  
不知怎的…在思绪中将同寝的脸孔走马灯一般过了一遍…竟发现……不论是雪鸡还是体检…他会不自禁希望这一切，都是玖兰枢的笔墨。

“我无意攻击您，请不要害怕。”锥生零尽可能让自己看上去不那么充满威胁性，甚至小猫一样趴卧降低重心，匍匐在地面上，蜷成一团。

“失礼了…”女医生像是重拾咬肌一样合了下巴……“请见谅…只是…实在太漂亮了……因为太过稀少，我还只在电视上看到过。听说…在兽人中是早已绝迹的物种……所以看愣了…能和你成番的alpha，一定很幸运。”

锥生零怔了一颤，缓缓低下头，只在她拿着卷尺靠近后，起身配合。  
“真的幸运么……在兽人社会几乎所有大猫物种都越来越稀少的当下……”  
选择实际上与半吊子omega无异的自己…  
他没有继续说下去，只是叹了口气。

“当然幸运。”女医生突然坚定地点头，眼神里没有一丝演戏的样子，也没有任何动摇。一个三十来岁的少妇，看起来，反而有了少女的样子。  
“只是见到被打上‘灭绝’标记的物种，我都感到无比幸运。每一个得到omega，与之结番的alpha都是幸运的！”  
她突然脸红了，“我只是普通家猫…这样说虽然有些厚脸皮……但是如今的时代，性别间逐渐趋于平等，并不是所有omega都仍需要依靠alpha活着。何况……”

她抬起头，将一张毯子罩到锥生零身上，并踱向一旁拿过叠成一摞的衣物。  
“锥生君要相信医生的话啊，我可是很专业的。作为omega，你没有任何问题。我们毕竟不是动物，光是依照动物界的事情判断是不合理的。听好，如果结番后真的有什么问题，那也是彼此的选择。”  
她点着颈后的一小圈牙印，“不咬这里，是成不了番的，这个印记是alpha对omega的选择和责任。你只要理直气壮地怪你的番就好。”

## 54.  
待锥生零离开房间，女医生拿起话筒拨了个号码，“一翁大人，少爷的眼光和运气都很好，您不会猜到我所看到的。”

“是身体健康的大型猫科无误？”话筒里的老人问。

“是血统纯正优秀的雪豹omega…并且…”她回想着某一瞬间银发青年脸上柔绻的笑靥也不自觉笑眯了眼，“我觉得，说不定，他对少爷也是有好感的……祝贺您。”

话筒里先是愉悦的咕噜声，很快变得有些尖锐，“但是…雪豹的话……和其他大猫物种是不是会…”

医生蹙眉，此时也明白了银发omega当时那个疲惫的表情。  
的确，相恋并不需要靠后代实现。很遗憾，兽人社会所面临的严峻形势并不那么友好。

“没有试过的事怎么能这么草率地下结论？兽人并不是动物。动物界人工饲养的雪豹离开了高原环境，物种内都不主动繁育，何况和其他物种杂交？  
兽人是即使您这样优秀的美洲狮也能和家猫抚育后代的物种。只是在体格上受到局限，导致无法兽化。您该知道，换做动物界，这是不可能的。  
最坏结果，也还有IVF（体外受精试管胚胎）不是么？现今也开始有成功案例了。既然不是基因局限性导致的，请问您在担心什么？”

一条麻远沉默了很久，从玖兰家安排身为美洲豹的玖兰李土和虎狮绯樱闲的婚事，到玖兰李土与未结番的云豹诞下分化成beta支葵千里……  
确实，许多在动物界的不可能在兽人界都是能够实现的。

## 55.  
锥生零拿着手中的药片，那是女医生换给他的，说是比军方交给他的抑制剂副作用更小。但是…他记得她的眼神和一字一顿的警告，全部…都只能总结成简明扼要的两个字：别吃。

一板药，不过12粒，却像是沉重的烫手山芋。

鼻息间仿若丛林深处传来的野性气息擒住他的注意力，稍稍抬头，思绪回笼，紫瞳中倒影出褐发美洲豹微笑的脸，旁边站着金发美洲狮。

“还顺利么？”玖兰枢问。

不知怎么…锥生零感到暖……那股暖意像是一股温泉泉眼兀自从冻湖深处突冒，就那样涌动着荡起暖波，将湖表坚硬的冻层撼动了。

TBC


End file.
